Midnight Moon
by marta.m.s
Summary: This is the entire Midnight Moon Story. The summaries for parts 1-3 are a separate thing somewhere. Obviously Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. Except Jayne, she's all mine! Please Enjoy!
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to try and post all of this again so anyone who has read this before, it's nothing new. Please post your reviews at the bottom. I need feedback!**

**

* * *

**

Preface

When I woke up with the crystal clear eyes I gasped. The new born standing before me—whose eyes were terrifying—was completely in control. I was not scared or worried, but calm and overjoyed.

I turned to pick up my child; she stared at my eyes while she pulled her hand up to my face. She wanted to hunt.

In lightning speed Edward appeared. He gestured for us to go out into the sun that was coming into the room. It hit me—I now knew what I was.

The air of the meadow called to me to go back. But only the soul of a friend can wake me up and break my train of thought to go back to my home. Edward's words are deep, but the overwhelming of emotions is deeper. Kisses are not always good. But warm kisses envelop me.

Family is a gift, without it we would be helpless. Without my family the predator would have me, only I am also now a predator. Fighting fire with fire would only result in burns.

Waiting—for nothing except the dangers ahead. I have to pick between the two to face. The books and long lost friends a wait me to turn the pages while a hunter with unknown power lurks in the shadows. Is it possible I can live without danger in life? If we had no danger we'd be simple people with no emotion. Zombies. Pod people.

At last justice is served. For the hunter may be destroyed.

* * *

Chapter 1

I awoke startled by one of my old dreams—one about the Volturi. And I thought that vampires couldn't dream, I turned to my left and saw my daughter, Renesmee, and on the other side of her was my husband—frozen forever at 17— Edward. There he lay on our bed staring at me while Nessie slept.

Then it hit me, I stared back at Edward, a confused and concerned looks on his face."What?" I asked, nervously.

He continued to stare. Worried I got up and walked to the long mirror in our closet. The first thing I saw was my eyes, chocolate brown like they had been when I was human. The next thing I saw was my skin, not the same pale color as the rest of the Cullen's. I felt my heart race, this shouldn't be happening, I thought. I'm a vampire, their hearts do not beat. I looked back at the mirror and my face was starting to turn red. As soon as I noticed the change to my color, Edward was at my side. I turned around and we stared at each other only for a moment. Then in his velvet voice, though a little shaken with nervousness and concern he said "Bella, you look human" —he sniffed the air around me— "you smell human too." he pursed his lips. "Let's take you to Carlisle."

We walked back to our bed and he picked up Renesmee and I got on his back in a choke hold—I figured I wasn't fast enough to keep up with him — then ran back to the main house. Alice stared at us with wide eyes when we arrived. Edward gave Nessie to Rosalie and we hurried up the stairs to Carlisle's office. He was waiting for us by the door.

"Carlisle, look at Bella" Edward said sternly. Carlisle looked at me from head to toe and sniffed a little.

"She looks… human and smells… human…" Carlisle stumbled over his words a little. "How could this happen? She was a vampire… once you're a vampire, it cannot be reversed!"

Carlisle looked me over again. Would I have to go through the burning again?

"No," Edward said. I looked at him confused. Did he hear my thoughts? His head snapped up "I think I did, I think I read your mind!" How could this be happening? I thought. "I don't know" Edward said again a smile in his voice about this new experience.

Then Alice was back, on my other side. "Edward, she isn't as clear as she had been. I saw her as a vampire last night and this morning she was human. And I saw you be able to read her thoughts and, and—" Edward cut her off.

"Alice, calm down. Carlisle and I are trying to figure this out."

Alice concentrated for a moment then looked frustrated. I heard a door close and reflexively looked to see who it was. I hurried down the stairs and saw, standing right by the door, was Jacob; all six feet, eight inches of him. He looked at me, eyes widening, and crossed the room in 3 strides, completely oblivious to Renesmee. He picked me up in one of his bone crushing hugs and swung me around in small circles. "Bella, Bella, you smell human!" in that instant he put me down, his huge hands on my shoulders. "You smell human," he said thoughtfully. "Bella, you look human too. How is that—?"

"Possible?" I interrupted. "We're not sure."

"So do you get to stay like this or…"

"I don't know. I just hope I won't have to feel that burn again."

Edward came down the stairs so fast it made me jump when he spoke. "Hello Jacob" his voice serious

"Hey, Edward!" Jacob replied "How come Bella is human? How did that happen?"

"We're not sure, as Bella has told you."

Edward and I walked the short distance to the couch, while Jacob took a seat in the chair across from us. They continued to talk. I got up to pick Renesmee up and stared out the window, playing idly with her hair. I was surprised she hasn't woken up yet, it was eight in the morning.

"I'm surprised too" I heard Edward mumble.

I ignored him and stared at the meadow in front of the house, looking at the pretty wild flowers growing. After a few short minutes I turned and said "Edward, can we take Nessie to our meadow today?"

"Of course, if you would like"

Then Nessie woke up, just after our short conversation. "Mommy, how come you look so different?" she asked in her high soprano voice.

"We don't know, sweetie. Come on, your daddy and I am going to show our meadow today."

She smiled and put her hand to my face. She showed us—Edward, her, and I—in front of our cottage. I shook my head, "No, the meadow is much more beautiful!" Edward and I both smiled.

We took off in the same position as we had come-Renesmee in his arms, and me on his back. We ran till we were at the entrance of the meadow. We walked through, and saw the meadow as beautiful as ever!

Edward and I lay down in the middle, like we had when we first met. Renesmee ran around the edges of the meadow with a smile on her face—she liked it here. I'd almost forgotten that we haven't brought her here. It'd only been 2 weeks since the battle that almost ended badly.

I stared up at the clouds, trying to find shapes. "That one looks like a flower," Edward said. I turned my head and saw him pointing at the sky. I forgot that he could read my mind now—returning human must have made me lose my ability to shield out vampires with powers that work in your mind. "I can, but you're very quiet, like your father."

Nessie stopped running for a moment and looked up at the clouds, then ran and jumped on to Edward's stomach. I rolled onto my side and propped myself up on my elbow and saw them laughing. She must have thought of something that Edward thought was funny.

Renesmee turned to her right a little bit, still on top of Edward, and put her hand to my face. She was remembering biting Jacob when she was younger, how he would wince each time. I giggled. Then Nessie climbed off of Edward and lay in the small space between us.

"Mommy, Daddy," she said pointing at the clouds. "That one looks like ice cream!" she put her hand to our heads, she was hungry.

And in that moment, my stomach growled. "Lunch time for the humans?" asked Edward; I remembered that first day on Isle Esme when he said 'breakfast for the human?' I wasn't clear on what he had said; my memory wasn't as good as his. "I miss that." he said, he must've been listening again. I gave him a look.

"Alright, I'll _try_ to stay out. I just haven't heard your thoughts, well once, but still…" his voice drifted.

We got up, and Edward carried us back. Esme had two plates on the table waiting for Nessie and me. I guess Alice had told her that we were hungry, and Carlisle must have told her the good news that I was human again.

We ate quietly, I noticed Jacob had left. "I feel left out," Edward murmured suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one in the room _not_ eating human food," I looked around and everyone, even Esme, had left and had gone back to whatever they were doing before. Emmett was watching a game, Rosalie was reading something, Carlisle was probably still in his office. Esme was cleaning the already tidy hallway, Alice and Jasper had gone to their room I assumed. And Edward was still at my side starring at me and our daughter, concentrating. Someone must be thinking hard, or maybe Alice was having a vision

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just Alice's visions, as you guessed." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I thought you said you wouldn't listen!"  
"Sorry I can't resist. By the way Charlie is coming later today, if you were wondering."

Well this would be awkward; Charlie was used to seeing me so pale. What would he think when he saw me fair and human? "He won't over react or anything. He just wants to see Nessie. He won't notice anything different."

Nessie was staring at her plate of half-eaten food. Since she was distracted, Edward leaned in and kissed me carefully. "What was that for?" I asked bewildered.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss my wife?" he sounded confused, though his face didn't show—his poker face. "I'm sorry; I just miss hearing your heart race."

"I'm starting to think that the burning feeling is looking better already." I mumbled smugly. I smiled sheepishly out of habit.

I decided that I would check my email and catch up with Renee. Before I could think about getting up I was already standing. Edward's hand was already on the small of my back, around the corner from the living room in front of the computer. I sat down and logged on to the internet. I had one message from Renee:

Bella:  
How are you and Edward doing? It's been so long since I've seen you. How was the honeymoon? Where did you go? Phil and I will be traveling to Seattle in a few weeks for a game so we'll get to see you!

Email me back soon!  
Mom,

Edward was still behind me, reading over my shoulder. "I think it's great that Renee is coming to visit," he said.

"Ya it is."  
'Mom,  
Edward and I are great, thanks for asking. We went to an island off the coast of Brazil, it looked so beautiful! Edward is so excited that you and Phil will be coming, actually we have a little surprise for you.'  
I thought about the word "surprise" and thought it would be good enough. I continued typing.  
'I can't wait to see you!  
Love,  
Bella

I hit send and pulled away from the desk. "Surprise?" Edward asked, "What surprise?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie," I explained and gestured to our daughter, still eating her lunch.  
"Come, Charlie will be here in ten minutes."

He took me back to our cottage so I could change, then we ran back. A few minutes later Charlie walked through the door. "Hey kids!" Charlie yelled to me. "Hey, Nessie! Boy, you've grown! So, Bella, you look a little different." he said with slight confusion. "Not too different though." he said immediately fixing his mistake. We talked sometimes to me, other times to Edward. Occasionally he would watch the game that was on. When it was around five o'clock he left.

"That wasn't so bad," Edward sighed. "Not bad at all, he just wanted to see Nessie. I told you—"

"Don't say I told you so." I sighed. "Ya and you were right, no overreacting."

I ate some snacks every once in a while. We went back to our cottage and I read some of "Wuthering Heights" to Renesmee. When she went to sleep in her room, Edward kissed me again, like he had earlier. I climbed into our bed and he hummed my lullaby. I fell asleep quickly and had a dreamless night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have been human now for a week, I hated being clumsy again, absolutely dreaded it! But it did feel nice to taste real food, especially eggs. Edward chuckled at that thought I suppose, remembering our honeymoon. I'll have to go back there sometime. "Yes we will," Edward agreed. Now I knew how everyone of the Cullen's felt, having their mind intruded all the time.

Today was sunny so we would probably be inside—I might not, but my family would. Jacob came over again, as usual. Just to see my daughter, since he had imprinted on her he couldn't bear to stay away, yet he managed. I watched them play in the front yard, I was so bored. I heard Edward playing the piano, it was my lullaby. Its sound almost always made me want to cry. And with that thought he was at my side rubbing my back, looking at my face speculatively. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking,"

"No you're not," he accused.

"You know what I mean,"

"Yes I do." He went back to playing. I recognized Esme's favorite. I walked to stand next to him by the piano and he moved over so I could sit down. It amazed me how his sure fingers flew across the keys, making the lovely melody. He smiled the crooked smile I loved.

I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. I wasn't tired; the music was very soothing though.

Nessie and Jake came in, time for lunch I guessed, so I ate sandwiches with them. Nessie and I had one, while Jacob had four.

Jacob stayed till dark and ate dinner with us. Like lunch, he had double what Renesmee and I had. Renesmee and I played a few board games with Edward and Alice. We were both out with Edward and Alice still going strong. Their powers had an advantage.

I read some more of "Wuthering Heights" to Renesmee. Renee would be arriving in Seattle soon and taking the two hour drive to Forks. She hasn't seen Nessie yet so, like Charlie, she would be very confused how a four-year-old looking little girl could be only one year old.

She slept in our bed again, quietly. Edward and I discussed what we would do about Renee and Nessie.

"We can't tell her the whole truth," Edward said

"I know. Should we tell her the public story, or the partial truth?"

"How about you sleep on it?" he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you?"

"I can't. Vampires don't sleep, remember?"

"Yes, I was only joking" I felt tired enough, so I did "sleep on it". Worrying about Renee wouldn't do me any good. He hummed my lullaby until I fell asleep. I dreamed about Phoenix, the sun, heat, and the dessert scene by my old house. I longed to be in Phoenix once more. I dreamed about when I was nine, and playing in the sun. I had fallen down but caught myself on a cactus before I hit the ground. I heard Edward's quiet laugh. These dreams made me feel anxious about seeing Renee. I couldn't wait until the next day.

I continued my dreams, smiling internally at the thought when it came to my favorite moments.

"Bella," Alice called from the stairs "Bella, your mom will be here around two."

"Thanks Alice" I replied

"Bella, you feel nervous," Jasper said from where Alice had been. "It won't be as had this time, you're not a vampire anymore so there's no threat of thirst. I know it about Nessie, but still, you should calm down." and suddenly I was calmer. But it would disappear in a moment when he left.

Renee came shortly. She was surprised to see Renesmee so big already. She stared at us for a while. Looking at me, then Edward, then Renesmee, then back to me, and so on. He did this for a few minutes then sat down in the closest chair to her. "When was she born?" she asked.

"September 10 this year." I told her.

Like Charlie had she tried to count back in her head, using her finger to count. "Is she yours?"

"Yes," a confused look took over her childish face. "She's big for her age, as you can see- she's only about one year old."

"Oh, yes, she is big, and very pretty. But I can't believe you made me a grandma when I'm only in my thirties!"

"Charlie's a grandpa. Remember Esme and Carlisle are young, too."

"I guess that makes me feel better." she smiled sheepishly. "May I hold my granddaughter? Wow that sounds strange coming from my mouth."

I had Edward talk to Renesmee before Renee came. He'd told her to not "show" her things-Renesmee's special gift is showing people her thoughts- or anything that would give away her inhumanness.

I handed Nessie to Renee. "Renesmee, this is your grandma"— I gave Renee a joking look— "Renee."

"Hello, Grandma," she said in her high voice while she waved at Renee. Renee's eyes bulged.

"Hi. Renesmee right?" she looked at me. "She's very smart. And she's how old, one?"

"Yes and yes." She looked back at Nessie.

"Hello, little Renesmee" Renee cooed. "How did you come up with that name?" she asked me.

"It's Renee and Esme put together. The names of my loving mothers," I cheered. We smiled.

She played with Nessie—she didn't catch on the nickname—and asked me questions every so often about little things. Sometimes she talked to Esme, they seemed like they were best friends. Edward chuckled a little sometimes; probably he thought that someone's thoughts were funny. Maybe it was Renee, maybe it was someone else.

And just when all was good, Jacob walked it, well more like stormed in. Edward walked at a human pace to the door and dragged Jacob outside, out of view of everyone. I couldn't really hear them, I heard Jacob's out raged voice.

They walked back with their poker faces on. Edward was a pro at that, Jacob on the other hand, was slightly shaking. The tremors rolled off after a minute till it was just his fingers then they disappeared.

Renee was surprised by his size. He must have grown two inches. I introduced Jacob and Renee; he towered over her with a near two foot difference. Jacob left shortly after glancing scornfully at Edward. "What was his problem?" Renee asked when Jacob was long gone.

"He just had some bad news from the reservation," Edward said before I could answer. Renee stared at us again.

"Well I guess I'd better start heading back to Seattle. Phil will be worried. I'll see you later Bella,"

"Ok, see you later mom." She left then. Alice was on the couch, turned around.

"She'll be back in a few days, she'll call." Alice told me.

"Are you ready to go home?" Edward asked Renesmee and me.

"Yes, it's been a long day."

He picked up Nessie and I climbed on his back and we were at our cottage in a minute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

I forgot how much I loved to draw so I took a notebook and a pencil and went through the French doors that revealed a secret garden.

I sat against the wall of the cottage and began to doodle. I drew absentmindedly; I ended up drawing my family-Edward, Renesmee, and me. I felt a set of eyes on me—thinking it was Edward's eyes I looked up. It was not _one_ set of eyes but _five_. I jumped at the sight of these vampires. I wasn't expecting to see them for a while.

Their eyes were golden which meant it must either be my family or the Denali clan. It was Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carman, and Garrett—Garret was the Denali's new addition after that battle only a month ago when I was a vampire. Edward somehow appeared in front of me while I was mentally debating, he would have heard what I thought and seen then.

The Denali's continued to stare at me. "Bella? Bella, is that you?" asked Tanya

"Yes it's me," I called leaning around Edward. He was crouched just a little bit toward them.

"You look human" Garrett talked this time; Kate gave him a look and slapped the back of his head. "What? I've never seen her human before." He told Kate, obviously defending himself.

"Bella, you lost your shield" Eleazar said, talking over Kate and Garrett's bickering "I can tell remember? Maybe it had to do with the transformation back. How did? —"

"We don't know, Eleazar" Edward interrupted. "Why are you even here?"

"Edward, news travels." Tanya said. "Plus we wanted to see Carlisle, it's been a while. We're family."

"Well Alice didn't see you so I guess you didn't really plan on coming here."

"No not really. We thought we'd go on a whim and hope we caught you at a good time but apparently not quite—as Bella has changed—we smelled a human on our way here. We did not attack I assure you." Tanya spoke only to me at the last part. I thought about Renee; that must be who they smelled. Then I thought of Jacob's tirade; did he smell the Denali's on his way? Did they go in the reservation?

"No and yes they smelled you." Edward told me. I swallowed loudly. I was so used to him _not_ answering my thoughts. Edward laughed once, and then was silent. The Denali's continued to stare at us. Kate and Garrett had stopped their fighting to stare like the rest.

Tanya looked at everyone and said "We'll go to the main house and meet the rest."

"Okay, we'll meet you eventually."

They disappeared and I went back to doodling. Edward sat next to me and pulled the notebook out from between my legs and my chest. I hadn't gotten up once when the other vampires were here. He looked at my drawing and cocked his head to the side a couple times. "Hmm." he said "This is very good!" he appraised, pointing to the sketch. I was glad he liked it.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"We can hang it up in the house so we can all enjoy it," he smiled crookedly.

"Nessie might like that," I smiled back.

We stayed at the house, going back on what we'd said just a moment ago. I found some food in our cottage and I ate with Renesmee. While the sun was still up we all went out into the garden and played with each other and the flowers that grew around us.

I was in awe when the sun hit Edward; though I've seen him like that many times I just couldn't get over it. The sun hit me and I stared at my skin. I wanted to sparkle like it had only one month ago. Maybe the burn would be worth it; just to see everything clearly again. But the red eyes, I did not want to wear contacts every time a human came to visit.

Though I knew I was in control; I didn't know what would happen. Would my shield come back? Would I change back later? We wouldn't know until we tried—or asked Alice. I laughed and so did Edward. We watched the sunset "Pretty" Nessie said pointing to the setting sun, we all laughed that time.

We went inside and ended the day normally; I read to Nessie—sometimes it was Edward. Then we would kiss quietly in the hall out of Nessie's sight.

Chapter 6

I tried to keep my mind blank as I eavesdropped—something I never did—on Carlisle and Edward.

Tanya and her coven were down stairs. I could kind of hear them talking to Alice about what they were planning to do and find the outcome.

Edward and Carlisle were discussing my humanity and whether or not I should return to being a vampire or stay human. Carlisle had said I should become a vampire so I wouldn't be in danger, but as Edward had since the beginning he said I should stay human.

The only thing I wondered about was what would happen if I died? How would Edward and Nessie go on? Well obviously Renesmee would go with Jacob at some time, but what about Edward? I blew my cover just thinking about that. They were suddenly quiet, noticing my presence.

"We shouldn't talk about this when she's around," Edward said quietly to Carlisle.

Alice appeared at Edward's side. "You found a way. She won't change back again; she'll get her shield back. She'll be in control."

Edward and Alice stared at each other. I've heard that they have mental conversations, so I didn't know what they were saying. After a minute passed they turned to me. "You'll be a vampire soon, Bella" Alice said "so enjoy being human while you can. Don't worry it won't be, but to too bad, we'll shoot you up with morphine." She looked at Carlisle, he nodded.

I went down stairs and met Jacob-he hadn't missed a day without seeing me or Nessie. Only would he know that I would be human Bella for long, but I would always be just plain Bella to him—whether I'm human or not. I could hear Edward's laugh, I guessed that the way I thought that, it could be funny.

Jacob, Nessie, and Edward went out hunting around five. While I was Alice's life-sized Barbie doll yet again. The many times she's done this, and I still haven't gotten over it. And I have forever to deal with it.

I was done with the torture about the same time that Jacob, Nessie, and Edward came home. I walked down stairs to greet them. Jacob was in wolf form and Nessie was on his back. Edward flanked them. They saw me—Edward took Renesmee off of Jacob and she ran to me. I held my arms out just in time to pick her up.

"Mommy, you look pretty," she said.

"It's true, love" Edward said backing up her compliment. That's when Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme looked up to see me. Emmett's booming laugh shook the floor beneath me. Jacob barked a laugh—I was guessing because of Emmett's laugh, or maybe it was me. Rosalie punched him in the arm and said "You look nice, Bella."

"Yeah, Bella, remember, no one that I've dressed ever looks bad." Alice's wind chime voice came from behind me; she was smiling up at me. "Come," she demanded. I set Renesmee on the floor and Alice dragged me upstairs. I gave Edward a worried look.

"Don't worry, love" Edward called to me. Alice put me in front of the long mirror in her room. I looked as pretty as I did at my wedding. Edward appeared behind me-I jumped. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the hollow behind my ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The explaination is in here. It might not be true but whatever, Edward didn't do it properly. The outfits later on are on my profile, well they're not exact but they're close.**

Chapter 7

"Edward, must I really go back to being a vampire?" I asked.

"Yes, love, it would be better for all of us," he said dazzling me like he always used to do when we first met.

"So, when will I be burning again?" there was a sarcastic edge in my voice.

"Don't worry, love. We'll have morphine in you, just like Alice said."

"You have to be the one to change me, though."

"I assure you I will. But I'm wondering if that's why you changed back. If there is some reversible ability in my venom—I wouldn't want to have to do this every month."

"And I wouldn't like to go through being human then a vampire and back. But I don't know. I mean, Carlisle changed all of you and none of you have changed anyone-except you changing me." I pursed my lips. "Hmm… Ask Alice?"

"We should. Now she's waiting for us so let's hurry." I climbed on his back and we ran. I'd gotten used to the speed. I've ran faster than this myself, we must have been going at least seventy miles an hour each run.

As he said, Alice was waiting for us. "Nothing is wrong with your venom Edward. She'll stay a vampire this time. It's just the fact that she gave birth just before she changed. The venom burned out and the blood she drank was absorbed in her body. You didn't change her traditionally, you stuck a needle in her heart and you didn't actually bite her. This time you'll get it right," she smiled.

"How soon, Alice?" I prompted.

"One month. Can you handle being human that much longer?"

"Yes, Alice, I can handle being human. I have for many years."

She scowled, turned around and disappeared. I saw her inside arranging flowers in the crystal vases, pulling out the ones that were even only a little wilted.  
I hadn't noticed that Edward left until I felt a strong breeze from behind me. He was carrying Renesmee—still sleeping—in his arms. We walked to the house; Alice was still fuming and scowling. She groaned, "Ugh, who invited the dog? Honestly!"

"Alice you should be used to it now. He's imprinted on Renesmee—he can't help it—he's drawn to her, like I was drawn to Bella- like _you_ were." Edward explained.

A mix of understanding and anger crossed her face "Edward, why do you always have to pin it on me?"

Jacob came in just when Nessie woke up. She ran to him and he picked her up and swung her around in circles. He set her down then he came for me. He picked me up in one of his too—tight hugs. He sniffed and said "Bella! Bella, you're still human!" he cheered.

"Jacob… Can't... Breathe…" I gasped between each word. He set me down and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry, Bella" He looked up at Edward.

"One month," Edward said, obviously answering an unspoken question. They both looked at me with the almost same expression; worried with pained eyes. Like, they couldn't bear me going through a three day coma. Like, they couldn't even think about me having to burn for those three days. Almost as if they _preferred_ me human. I sighed. They turned to me and I shook my head slowly. What would my family do for those three days? Then I saw Rosalie pouting on the couch.

She was mumbling, "Why did it happen to her? Why couldn't it be me to change back? It's not fair. She get's everything I wanted." She looked up then starring at me. She got up and came running for me. Edward and Jacob crouched in front of me simultaneously. She leaped and hit right in the middle between them.

I was leaning against the wall; it seemed to feel like the time in Italy. She probed still starring. She only looked away once to look at Emmett and the rest of her visible family they were looking at her as well. She looked back at me, then straightened up out of her crouch and walked back to Emmet. She kissed him like she would if she was bragging, that my-man-is-better-than-your-man kind of kiss, then sat down next to him.

* * *

Chapter 8

I screamed. Though my scream was muffled by the pillow it was still loud enough that it could have a waken Renesmee if she was sleeping next to me. I rolled on my back and saw Edward concerned, "What's wrong, love?"

"I—I had a dream,"

"I saw. But I don't get it."

"I don't either, why— why was I dreaming of Victoria?"

"She's gone, love. She won't come back." I nodded.

I decided I've put off going shopping with Alice for too long. I left Nessie with Jake in La Push and went to Port Angeles with Alice and Edward-he insisted on going.

The mall in Port Angeles wasn't big, but it had a few clothing stores with my sizes. Once we got in Alice danced straight to a rack of dresses and handed me a blue cocktail dress. "Try this on," she demanded.

She pushed me to the dressing room. I looked in the mirror. It looked good. She knew I didn't like things that were over-done, but this one looked like it would do the job for about anything. I was stalling long enough so I gave in and stepped out of the dressing room. Alice was smiling with her hands clasped together by her head. Edward's eyes ran up and down my figure.

"You look beautiful, love!" he admired.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"Well, turn around!" Alice encouraged. I did a little spin. "Now, go back in and change."

She waved me away. Someone put another dress over the door. It was a low-cut, electric green number with thick black stripes on the seams; the dress went down to about mid-thigh. I came out once again; Alice was still wearing the same expression, while Edward did his scan as before, eyes bulging.

"WOW!" he exclaimed.

"Wow, indeed," I agreed. I spun around again and went to change-no extra dresses this time. "Alice, shouldn't we get something for Renesmee?" I asked.

"Of course, do you have anything in mind? Wait." She put two fingers to her temple. "Oh, I know just where to find that!"

She dragged me and Edward to the baby and toddler area; Edward had a regretful expression; like he wished he should have stayed home. "You're almost right, Bella." he said, I was startled.

Alice found a pastel striped dress and dark blue knit crop top. It looked like it would be very cute on Nessie.

"She'll like it, Bella. She likes everything," Alice cheered.

The ride back to Forks seemed to take a while even in my Ferrari. We passed a small book store. "Can I stop there for just a minute?" I asked.

Alice turned around and parked, "Sure, just don't be too long, we have to pick up Nessie."

I got out and Edward followed. "What are you looking for? You have everything."

"I want to get a better copy of Wuthering Heights, a new copy of The Merchant of Venice, and something Renesmee might like—any ideas?"

"Hmm… Alice seems to think that she would like her own copy of an Austen book; any of them really."

"Thanks now help me find the books."

We searched the Classical section of the small store and found everything we needed. The check-out girl ended up giving us a discount. She looked about eighteen and probably only gave us a discount because of Edward.

Though the Cullen's drove freakishly fast, the drive still seemed to take a long time. We finally arrived back home. Just when we pulled up, Jacob appeared in his wolf form with Nessie on his back. I ran to greet them. I pick up Renesmee and hugged her. I petted Jacob on his massive head. We all went inside to give Jacob some privacy to phase.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't posted, I'm figureing out #36. Please Review!!**

**9 and 10 are always together. I wonder why…. no seriously I wonder why. I can't remember if they go together in the story because I haven't read them in a while.**

**The reasons I haven't been posting (not excuses) are 1) I'm traveling. 2) It's summer and I'm busy. 3)I have 4 different stories going on. 4) I have these original songs (songs that no one has written except me) that need to be copied down. No, I won't post it, and no I'm not on a record deal. If I do post it it'll be a song on the radio in the later chaps.**

**BTW: If anyone was wondering, the whole thing is currently a total of 40 pages. :)**

Chapter 9

Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were having a quiet conversation. I guessed that they were talking about my vampirism. I only had a few weeks left to be human. I'd never thought about how being human could be almost as good as being a vampire. I wasn't sure if I'd miss it or not.

But it would be easier this time; we all knew how I would react. Calm. Controlled. I wouldn't attack a human; things would be like they were not long ago. If things were going to go bad, Alice would tell us. Wouldn't she? The saying "No pain, no gain" popped in my head. It still sounded silly; but the burn of the venom would be worth it.

Edward startled me, his lips just below my jaw. "Are you prepared?"

"What?"

"Are you prepared for the change again?"

"Yes, wait you'll change me, right?"

"Of course, love; I promised you the night I proposed."

"Okay, good. That way we will always somehow be physically linked." I smiled and he smiled back. There wasn't much to do so we decided to just lay down in the backyard of the Cullen house by the river.

We lay there on the grass just like when he first showed me his glittering skin, it just so happened to be sunny today. When the sun hit Edward--this god-like creature—who was mine for eternity—sparkled, it still took my breath away—every time.

He took my hand in his and twined our fingers. He held our hands up to his face and smelled my hand, taking in my scent. "Mmm…" he sighed. "I may miss the potent scent of your blood and seeing you when you blush." He hesitated, "but, you'll still be the same Bella that you've always been. It was nice to have a second chance to hear your heart beat."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I supposed he heard that because he didn't continue, instead he kissed my hair, taking in my scent yet again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just love how you smell and I don't want to forget your scent. I've told you before that you were mouth-watering." I smiled sheepishly, remembering when Laurent told me that in our meadow when he'd left.

"I was thinking," I began.

He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"I think that I should face Emmett again in arm wrestling after…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes, he would only be more disappointed that he can be beaten by someone much smaller than him," he hesitated, "and with no special power like Alice," he added. He smiled crookedly and I laughed. I heard Emmett behind us in the house; he was mock laughing.

"Hey," Emmett said. Someone probably smacked him for that.

"Shh!" someone scolded.

"Let's go inside, Jasper has them under control now," he said as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

We walked back to the house, we didn't know what to do; that was part of the reason we went outside. So we just watched some TV. Renesmee eventually climbed onto my lap once we got settled. She put her hand to my face. She wanted to see Jacob, "Tomorrow Nessie." She nodded.

Chapter 10

I looked at Edward with a questioning expression. "Yes, you can go if you'd like"

"Thank you," I simply said.

"Don't fall in to the ocean," he laughed.

"You of all people should know me better… well; Jacob had his advantages a while ago. You know—" I stopped dead mid-sentence, I knew what memories that brought back for him—our time of pain—our longest time apart.

I was spending the day with Renesmee and Jacob today down in La Push.

Jacob met us at the border line with his Volkswagen Rabbit he built himself. Nessie and I climbed in. Jacob kissed her cheek and gave me a one-armed hug and drove us to his house.

"So, Jacob, how've you been?" I asked.

"Good, not much going on in the pack." He paused. "So… what do you guys want to do?"

"Can we go back to the beach?" Renesmee asked, speaking for the first time.

"Sure, Nessie." Jacob smiled. He seemed very enthusiastic about having Renesmee over in La Push. Then again, he couldn't stand to leave her.

We pulled up to the beach and got out. Nessie ran to a drift wood tree which happened to be _our_ Jacob and I. Nessie sat down in the tree playing with the rainbow-colored rocks. I sat next to her on the tree and Jacob sat on the ground across from us watching Renesmee. She picked up a round yellow-topaz colored rock and handed it to me. I took it and looked at—it examining it. It reminded me of my families' eyes and how _my _eyes used to be. I put that rock in my pocket.

Jacob and Renesmee played by tide, dodging the waves as they came in. I joined them eventually, we built a small sandcastle; well Jacob did, mostly.

When the sun began to set we went back to Jacob's small house. Billy was at the Clearwater's so I wouldn't have to deal with him penetrating gaze when he asked me questions, which I was sure, would happen if he was here.

We were only at the house for a few minutes to get a snack then he drove us to the borderline where Alice's yellow Porsche happened to be waiting. Alice gestured for me to get in the back. I was surprised when I got in, Alice was driving or course—she would never let anyone else but Jasper drive it. But what surprised me was that Edward was in the backseat. He kissed me once I got settled. I wanted to ask him what the problem was, but he shook his head.

We pulled into the big garage when Edward told me, "Alice saw someone coming. She drove because they were close but I was worried so I came with her."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Felix," Alice said. My mouth dropped. I remembered back in Italy and when the Volturi came, Felix always smiled and winked at me.

"Why did he come to Forks?"

Edward was the one to speak this time, "he wanted to see you—he likes you. He left the Volturi."

"What? He—"

"Yes," he interrupted, "he quit, he wanted to find you—to talk to you, about—" I cut him off.

"I don't want to know right now, Edward."

"Good, it's best you don't." We went inside; I was still shocked about the news about Felix. I couldn't believe he really _quit _the _Volturi_! The most powerful and largest coven in the world. Would he really come here because of me? Would he be like James? No, he wouldn't. Last time he saw me I was a vampire. He had no reason to track me. Did he want to change my mind? "Yes," Edward said, strained.

Chapter 9

Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were having a quiet conversation. I guessed that they were talking about my vampirism. I only had a few weeks left to be human. I'd never thought about how being human could be almost as good as being a vampire. I wasn't sure if I'd miss it or not.

But it would be easier this time; we all knew how I would react. Calm. Controlled. I wouldn't attack a human; things would be like they were not long ago. If things were going to go bad, Alice would tell us. Wouldn't she? The saying "No pain, no gain" popped in my head. It still sounded silly; but the burn of the venom would be worth it.

Edward startled me, his lips just below my jaw. "Are you prepared?"

"What?"

"Are you prepared for the change again?"

"Yes, wait you'll change me, right?"

"Of course, love; I promised you the night I proposed."

"Okay, good. That way we will always somehow be physically linked." I smiled and he smiled back. There wasn't much to do so we decided to just lay down in the backyard of the Cullen house by the river.

We lay there on the grass just like when he first showed me his glittering skin, it just so happened to be sunny today. When the sun hit Edward--this god-like creature—who was mine for eternity—sparkled, it still took my breath away—every time.

He took my hand in his and twined our fingers. He held our hands up to his face and smelled my hand, taking in my scent. "Mmm…" he sighed. "I may miss the potent scent of your blood and seeing you when you blush." He hesitated, "but, you'll still be the same Bella that you've always been. It was nice to have a second chance to hear your heart beat."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I supposed he heard that because he didn't continue, instead he kissed my hair, taking in my scent yet again. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I just love how you smell and I don't want to forget your scent. I've told you before that you were mouth-watering." I smiled sheepishly, remembering when Laurent told me that in our meadow when he'd left.

"I was thinking," I began.

He raised his eyebrows and waited.

"I think that I should face Emmett again in arm wrestling after…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes, he would only be more disappointed that he can be beaten by someone much smaller than him," he hesitated, "and with no special power like Alice," he added. He smiled crookedly and I laughed. I heard Emmett behind us in the house; he was mock laughing.

"Hey," Emmett said. Someone probably smacked him for that.

"Shh!" someone scolded.

"Let's go inside, Jasper has them under control now," he said as he helped me up.

"Thanks," I said.

We walked back to the house, we didn't know what to do; that was part of the reason we went outside. So we just watched some TV. Renesmee eventually climbed onto my lap once we got settled. She put her hand to my face. She wanted to see Jacob, "Tomorrow Nessie." She nodded.

Chapter 10

I looked at Edward with a questioning expression. "Yes, you can go if you'd like"

"Thank you," I simply said.

"Don't fall in to the ocean," he laughed.

"You of all people should know me better… well; Jacob had his advantages a while ago. You know—" I stopped dead mid-sentence, I knew what memories that brought back for him—our time of pain—our longest time apart.

I was spending the day with Renesmee and Jacob today down in La Push.

Jacob met us at the border line with his Volkswagen Rabbit he built himself. Nessie and I climbed in. Jacob kissed her cheek and gave me a one-armed hug and drove us to his house.

"So, Jacob, how've you been?" I asked.

"Good, not much going on in the pack." He paused. "So… what do you guys want to do?"

"Can we go back to the beach?" Renesmee asked, speaking for the first time.

"Sure, Nessie." Jacob smiled. He seemed very enthusiastic about having Renesmee over in La Push. Then again, he couldn't stand to leave her.

We pulled up to the beach and got out. Nessie ran to a drift wood tree which happened to be our Jacob and I. Nessie sat down in the tree playing with the rainbow-colored rocks. I sat next to her on the tree and Jacob sat on the ground across from us watching Renesmee. She picked up a round yellow-topaz colored rock and handed it to me. I took it and looked at—it examining it. It reminded me of my families' eyes and how my eyes used to be. I put that rock in my pocket.

Jacob and Renesmee played by tide, dodging the waves as they came in. I joined them eventually, we built a small sandcastle; well Jacob did, mostly.

When the sun began to set we went back to Jacob's small house. Billy was at the Clearwater's so I wouldn't have to deal with him penetrating gaze when he asked me questions, which I was sure, would happen if he was here.

We were only at the house for a few minutes to get a snack then he drove us to the borderline where Alice's yellow Porsche happened to be waiting. Alice gestured for me to get in the back. I was surprised when I got in, Alice was driving or course—she would never let anyone else but Jasper drive it. But what surprised me was that Edward was in the backseat. He kissed me once I got settled. I wanted to ask him what the problem was, but he shook his head.

We pulled into the big garage when Edward told me, "Alice saw someone coming. She drove because they were close but I was worried so I came with her."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Felix," Alice said. My mouth dropped. I remembered back in Italy and when the Volturi came, Felix always smiled and winked at me.

"Why did he come to Forks?"

Edward was the one to speak this time, "he wanted to see you—he likes you. He left the Volturi."

"What? He—"

"Yes," he interrupted, "he quit, he wanted to find you—to talk to you, about—" I cut him off.

"I don't want to know right now, Edward."

"Good, it's best you don't." We went inside; I was still shocked about the news about Felix. I couldn't believe he really quit the Volturi! The most powerful and largest coven in the world. Would he really come here because of me? Would he be like James? No, he wouldn't. Last time he saw me I was a vampire. He had no reason to track me. Did he want to change my mind? "Yes," Edward said, strained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 11

I was worried. Worried because of two things, first; Felix was coming for me. And second; I still had two-and-a-half weeks till my change back. I was losing time; time I could use usefully as a human—to do things I would want to remember doing them human. A fresh calming sensation filled the large living room of the Cullen's house—technically my house also.

Jasper was helping me I assumed. By now Edward already knew why the reason behind Jasper's behavior--and mine. Alice could see what would happen but wouldn't tell me, neither would Edward. I guessed it wasn't good; or maybe they just didn't want me to get my hopes up because of good news.

We were having a birthday coming up soon in the Cullen house. It was getting close to about the time of Esme's birthday. I didn't know what exactly they did for birthdays but it would be fun—maybe. They might just go hunting, there for I couldn't go. I heard Edward chuckle quietly next to me.

"You're close," he said. "One or two of us go hunting with the birthday person for their favorite animal. After the finish _drinking_ we come back and have a party till midnight."

"So, what does Esme like?"

"She likes the taste of cougar or mountain lion, they're fairly close."

"So who's going with her?"

"Carlisle and I are going"

"Oh," I frowned a little toward the ground.

"Bella, love, we won't be long."

"I'm just wondering why you have to go."

"Well, Carlisle is going because, obviously, he's her husband. And I'm going because I was her first son in the family. It's a personal choice for her."

"Who are you going to pick for _your_ birthday?"

"Well, I was thinking about you and Emmett or Alice. Who do you want to go hunting with you? Later, I mean."

"Renesmee she'll be big enough by then—and it will be her birthday also." I paused, "I would like it if you could go too." I smiled.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against my neck just below my jaw and whispered, "Thank you, I love you."

"I know. I do too," I whispered back. "I think I'm almost ready now," I said just a little bit louder. He knew what I meant—everyone in the room knew.

"Almost, but not quite." I nodded. "Give us a week to get everything we'll need," he continued.

"Okay, I can handle a week."

He smiled his crooked smile. "Carlisle will order the morphine soon. We still have type O negative blood left in the refrigerator."

"Thanks, I think I'll need that. So how will it be done this time?"

"Hmm… I guess I'll try the throat this time—the syringe and needle didn't really work, as you can see."

"Yes, thank you."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just good to know so I'll expect it."

"Of course,"

Just then Alice came in. "Bella, Bella! If we're going to change you it will have to be soon!"

"How soon, Alice?" I asked.

"Like, three days, soon." She rolled her eyes.

"May we ask why?" Edward insisted.

Her eyes and face were bleak. "Felix," she whispered. I couldn't hear her but I read her lips as she spoke the name. I shiver ran down my spine and the sensation of calm was renewed.

Edward and Alice gave me hugs. He knew that I shivered and she knew it would happen. It's just that it happened at the same time that seemed odd.

Chapter 12

Everyone was busy—getting ready for Esme's party. Edward, Esme, and Carlisle would be leaving shortly so we would use that time for the _real_ party.

Short time passed—maybe a couple minutes—when they finally left. Like other parties, Alice decorated like usual. She decorated the first floor casually but with a birthday spirit.

Before they left Esme had made a small chocolate cake with white frosting for Renesmee and me. It had blue and white fancy number candles that indicated that she was now about one-hundred-and-fourteen.

The gifts started to appear, there were four boxes of varying sizes wrapped in the same silver paper that my gifts were wrapped in. I shuttered at my memories of my eighteenth birthday where Jasper nearly bit me. I felt bad; I didn't get a gift for Esme and I didn't have time to go to the store to get anything, mostly because I didn't and wouldn't know what to get. Suddenly a high pitched wind chime-like voice was at my ear.

"It's okay—Edward but your name on her gift," Alice said.

"Thanks, for telling me Alice, I feel better now." I sighed. She smiled.

Carlisle, Esme, and Edward returned after only twenty minutes of hunting. Esme's eyes were bright and golden butterscotch. Edward and Carlisle were smiling. Edward was at my side in an instant with his hand on the small of my back. I walked to Rosalie to pick up Renesmee and went to the dining room table were the cake and silver gifts were. We sang Happy Birthday with a surprising range of octaves—Alice singing higher than I could hum, and Emmett singing as low as the lowest key on a piano.

She blew out the candles on the cake for me and Nessie and cut it. I scooped up a slice for me and another for Renesmee. While we ate—my plate hovering over the table—Esme unwrapped the boxes. The first was a necklace from Carlisle. She turned to him then kissed and hugged him. The second gift was from Emmett and Rosalie. It was a small box with a set of keys inside. They got her a car? She set down the box and keys and hugged both Emmett and Rosalie at the same time. The third was a long and old-looking object. It was a small vase with raised flower patterns and faded paint. She hugged Alice and Jasper—as the vase was from them.

The last I guessed was ours. It was a small engraved jewelry box with a swirly outline and the words _"Children are our life, but our mothers are the providers of the future_._" _Her hand flew to her chest, she gasped as she read it.

She walked to us and hugged Edward tightly then turned to me and hugged me more gently. She went around and gave everyone another hug.

I took care of the few dishes while Alice cleaned up the wrapping paper and candles. I put the left over cake in the fridge and sure enough, there was blood in there—for me.

Tomorrow is the big change for the second time. I was worried, but anxious—like I couldn't wait for Edward to bite me, but then I would burn for three days.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please post your reviews. This is 13 & 14.**

Chapter 13

My dream tonight was similar to the dream after the "Cold One" story Jacob told me.

I was in the green—alien-like—forest of La Push. Jacob called for me to run but this time so did Edward. I risked a glance behind me; I saw what looked like Felix behind me. I turned toward Edward and Jacob.

He began to tremble indefinitely till a strong, iron, grasp grabbed my arm and pulled me away just before strips of fabric shot up into the air.

Jacob was now the massive russet-colored wolf. Edward pushed me toward an opening in the trees where the sun shone brightly. I went as fast as I could, tripping often. I saw in my peripheral vision Jacob pounce on Felix, who Edward was holding.

I screamed and Edward looked at me; his face blank, worried, strained. As if he wished he could take me away from here.

I continued to watch them.

Jacob ripped him apart while Edward started a fire. They came to help me up, Edward held out his hand and Jacob nudged my side. Edward whispered in my ear, "He's gone now, love. He is no more."

Then I noticed Jacob had left.

I sat up screaming. My head spun because of my sudden movement. Edward was comforting me. Patting my back, hugging my securely. I hadn't noticed my eyes were wet. "Shh…" he urged quietly. "It was just a dream. It's okay." He kissed my hair and rested his chin on my head. I pulled my arms out from between us and wrapped them around him. My frightened tears stained his shirt with salt water; he didn't mind.

Felix had a power, though we didn't know what it was. Eleazar may be needed soon,

"Felix has only a minimal power; he can't hurt us." His velvet voice was soothing.

"What is he going to do?" I asked; my voice cracking.

"I'm not sure. I'll ask Alice soon."

"Don't leave yet!" I cried.

"Don't worry, in the morning."

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're very welcome" he whispered back to me.

I turned my head just a little to kiss his shoulder.

"I love you," I said so quietly it was almost incoherent to me.

"I love you, too. Come on, love. Get some sleep—I promise I'll be here all night."

"Okay," I yawned. "Thank you."

He lay me back down and began to hum my lullaby. I went back to sleep easily, always feeling his cold, stone-hard figure next to me. I tried not to think about my dream or what would happen in a few days. Instead I focused on my family and my friends, taking a good long look at each of their faces in my mind.

I saw everyone. Renee, Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica, Jacob, Renesmee, and then I saw Edward; saving him for last was good. I could remember him like the day in the meadow—that thought would carry with me in my time of burning. His marble carved, sparkling, body.

Then for some reason Old Gran appeared in my head interrupting my drowsy reverie. She was shriveled and pale, her hair as white as the clouds. This was close to the strange dream on the day of my birthday; we were across from each other and Edward walked toward me, the sun hitting his face so he sparkled like a thousand diamonds. We smiled. I put my arm around Edward's waist and this time she didn't copy me. She continued to smile then said quietly in an approving tone, "I'm proud of you Bell; I'm glad you found your match."

I smiled back, "Thanks, Gran."

I felt a cold peck on my cheek. My eyes flashed open then shut immediately—the sun was shining bright into our room. My arm reflexively flew over my eyes.

* * *

Chapter 14

Today would be the day. I would be a vampire soon. I would see clearly again, see the beautiful faces of my family—I would also see the frightening blood-red eyes of a new born vampire. Everyone was preparing for my change; everyone was rushing—light colored streaks were everywhere.

"It's time," Alice said.

Edward helped me up the stairs; I was shaking like a Quileute boy about to phase. I saw Carlisle standing in front of his desk with a syringe full of morphine. "Are you ready for this Bella?" Edward murmured.

"Yes—I have to—I am."

He nodded.

I walked to the desk which would soon be the operating table. Carlisle left the room when urgent cold lips pressed down on mine—Edward was giving me a farewell kiss.

I leaned back and he leaned with me; my arms wrapped around his neck. His hands were on my face as he pulled me back gently. His hands flew to my shoulders as he pushed me down on the desk.

He got up and stepped back, letting Carlisle stick a port into my arm then injected the morphine into it. "Lay down, Bella. Edward, get her a pillow." Only a split second passed before the plush of a pillow was under the edge of my shoulder blades.

"Bella," Edward said as if he were crying, "Bella, we'll let the morphine spread for a few minutes," he hesitated, "then I'll make the change."

"Okay," I said. My voice shook as I whispered, "I trust you."

"Thank you." He bent over to kiss my forehead.

I started to relax, but I was too anxious. Jasper showed up at the door helping me stay calm. Where was he last time? I thought.

The pain killers started to kick in and Jasper left. My muscles relaxed and Edward leaned over me. His lips brushed my ear. "Good luck, I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you, too," I replied just as quiet.

I felt his face move down slowly to my neck; his cool breath gave me goose bumps.

There was a tingling feeling in my neck and veins—I had defiantly been bitten. It was all so quick; I barely felt it.

I felt the burn of the venom in my neck as it flowed to the rest of my body. My heart was ecstatic. Edward did not move though his teeth were no longer bared. He turned his head to kiss my cheek and to whisper "I love you," in my ear once more.

He moved. I didn't want him to leave. He went to kneel by my head. "Don't worry, I will never leave you."

Tears started to run down my eyes. And then my vision left me. I was in the water again; the angel never left my side. I never slipped away, but I wasn't there in the present. My last dream filled my mind but the angel was still there in every face of the dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you everyone that has left a review and/or added me to your faves. Part 1 is coming to an end, but there are at least 3 parts that I know of. I'd like to thank those of you who have stuck around long enough to read this because from the looks of traffic, a lot didn't make it to Esme's party. **

**I appreciate all of you taking the time to read all this, and whether you like or didn't like Michael Jackson (I'm one who didn't care) he died and well that's a shame to his fans, but if you think about it there's been a lot of deaths and other bad events this year. 2009 isn't the greatest we've seen but there's only about 5 months left of it.**

**Okay sorry to get all depressed. To thank you guys for reading and enjoying my story I'm going to end part 1 with the remaining 3 chapters, yes 3. In this post is 15-17. And 14-16 over lap so sorry about how the layout went. 17 I believe is the day _after_ Bella's change. Again sorry for this long AN, here's the rest, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15—Edward's POV

I sat by Bella for three days. Her back would arch in pain and I would bend over her to let her know I was still there. Her mind was fading; that meant only two things. She was either dying, or regaining her shield.

It was unbearable to watch. She was right—Jacob and I did prefer her human in a way.

I never left my position, even when Renesmee would jump on me—when she wanted me to play with her. I watched Bella's hazy dreams.

She was holding on to consciences by remembering everyone she met and loved; everyone she knew.

She dreamt of me as an angel; or a god. I seemed to always be in her dreams—I was her hope, her reason for living. I couldn't stand letting her lie there in pain; seeing and hearing that she wanted to die. I wanted to not have her suffer. Her heart beat began to falter but I hadn't noticed till Alice came rushing into the room knocking my hands off and away from Bella. Her hands were on Bella's chest pumping up and down rapidly; she was giving her CPR. I saw Alice's vision; she saw Bella dying. I was frozen—I couldn't believe what I was I was seeing.

Bella had a chance of dying now. If her heart stopped she would not completely change. Alice told me to breathe for her. I bent down to open her mouth, I happened to exhale just as I was doing this; and her heart was racing. I knew she liked my scent as much as I liked hers, but I didn't know exactly how much.

I went down further to breathe for her. Her heart went crazy as she noticed who was doing this. She gasped and I pulled away. I looked around feeling foolish, as I saw Alice had left. I was more unaware of my surroundings than I have ever been. I watched her mind—ignoring all the others in range—as her dreams faded as she drifted into sub consciousness.

I bent down kiss her, when I was just inches from her face, she woke up. Her heart was pounding loudly till it came to a big thump; and stopped. She gasped. Her new red eyes looked around nervously till she found my face. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me toward her with ease.

* * *

Chapter 16—Bella's POV

I gasped when the fire burned out. Edward was so close to me. I pulled him in, embracing him in my much stronger arms.

I was shocked to have such clear vision again. I saw the dust motes and the eight colored rainbow of the lights. I noticed that Edward was not answering my thoughts or appearing in awe; I knew I had my shield back. Edward looked up and out the window. I let him go and followed to try and see what he saw—or _heard_.

I saw an olive-toned man with short dark hair, crossing the river in one bound. Felix. He was really coming for me. Panic shocked my system; I was sure that adrenaline would be pumping through my veins if my dead heart was beating.

I hoped my family had a plan—I had nothing.

I flew down the stairs in hundredths of a second. Everyone was aware of our visitor that would be here very soon. The doorbell rang and everyone's attention went to the door.

Carlisle answered, avoiding any questions he had for me. Felix walked in at a human pace. He went straight to me with no hesitations. His hands were suddenly on my shoulders. "Bella, may I talk to you alone?" he asked.

I looked at Edward. He looked troubled, but he nodded one stiff nod, resentfully.

I followed Felix at least half a mile down the drive. He suddenly stopped and turned to face me. He grabbed my face with both his hands and tried to kiss me. My hand flew up between us and I pushed him away at least ten feet. I could hear a crack. "Ugh" he grunted. "I'm sorry, I should have asked," he whispered.

"Yeah, you should have."

"Uh… yeah, I'm really, really sorry"

I sighed heavily, "Do you have something to say?"

"I apologize for wasting your time." He turned, then looked back at me, "Nice hit by the way, ouch." He winced as he rolled his shoulder back.

I stood there frozen in shock until I smelled a familiar scent—Edward's scent. He whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you—I should have told him to leave."

"It's okay, don't worry I took care of it." He kissed my forehead. We were back at the house in no time at all with everyone waiting; questions now in their eyes and the worry and concern erased.

Now I had time to take in all the clarity. The picture of the area around me seemed to be as breathtakingly beautiful as when I'd seen it for the first time a few years ago.

But my family was even more beautiful. The things that happened during my brief change were… foggy. I could remember, but, they were not as clear as my vision. All I remembered was the beautiful angel with me.

* * *

Chapter 17

There was a rustle of leaves pass the French doors of our room. I heard someone coming through the night. I couldn't see who it was yet but Edward most likely did. "Be very quiet," he whispered so low I barely heard even with my new ears.

And then I saw them. Three dark figures emerged from the trees. One big figure and two small came at a fast speed, meaning that it could only be a vampire. I saw the faces; Jane, Alec, and Demitri. "They've come to look for Felix."

"Why? I thought he quit."

"He did, but they didn't take it lightly. They thought the reason of coming for you was foolish."

"Ah," I said as quietly as I could manage. But the minority of the Volturi heard me. They went even faster to us.

"Jane, Alec," he nodded at each name then paused, "Demitri," he continued.

"Edward," Jane nodded to him. She turned to me resentfully, "Bella," she nodded to me, unwillingly. There was clear loathing in her tone.

"Where is Felix," Alec demanded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know, he—"I couldn't finish my sentence; Jane bestowed her tormenting gaze upon me. It had no effect on my mind what so ever, but Edward was cringing to the ground. Reflexively I shot out my shield and he calmed. "Stop it Jane!" I yelled. I couldn't stand it. Why was this happening again?

She eased off. "Tell me where," she said fiercely.

"He went down the road, where exactly I have no idea." I shrugged and shook my head as I said the last part.

"Demitri," she snapped her fingers, "find him—fast. I don't want to be here long."

"Of course," Demitri mumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked at Alec, annoyed. Alec shrugged.

"Deal with it, Demitri. Or you know _you_ can always leave."

"I'll pass on that offer, if you don't mind. Edward," he nodded. He turned to me. "Bella,"

"Demitri," Edward sounded slightly angry.

I nodded. I had nothing to say to him.

The left as fast as they came; not looking back once. I focused on relaxing my tense muscles. Would our troubles be over? Or just continue? I hoped for the best. And then we were alone, in the night, outside our cottage. My first hunt would be tomorrow; well, not my _first_ hunt, but the first of this round. I know I can handle everything. I've done it all before, it'll be easy. So, if it'll be so _easy_, why am I trying to convince myself?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Part 2 starts soon, look on my pro for it in my stories it'll say "Midnight Moon Part 2". Please leave your comments below, I really like to get them.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I crouched in the trees waiting for the approaching prey. I spotted a mountain lion crouching, waiting for the doe to eat. I pounced simultaneous with the lion. My teeth sunk into the hotspot in his throat. The blood flowed almost endlessly. When it ran dry I met up with my family farther into the green forest.

"There you are," a booming voice said, Emmett. "We thought the loin got the best of you!"

"Oh, be quiet, Emmett. If I can beat you in arm wrestling then I can get away from an attacking mountain lion." I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the tree branch Alice was sitting on.

"Hi, Bella," she said, her voice a very clear ring in my ears. "Bella, may I borrow you for a few moments?"

"Um, yes, But Edward has to be there," I demanded.

"Of course," she smiled grimly.

"Alice what are you doing?" I was worried and scared.

"Don't worry, It's nothing too horrible," her smile never wavered.

"Fine," I groaned.

She leaped down gracefully, pulling me down with her. She pulled me along as we ran back to the house. Edward followed. He carried me, my face in his chest as we ran. Some stupid surprise Alice had in mind that she probably didn't want me to see.

I frowned upon the things Alice had in store—they never did me good.

I could feel something under me; Edward hadn't released me. I felt around the smooth, soft surface. When I finally could see I was on my bed in—my room—in front of my closet door way. Alice was blurring around on my side of my closet. Picking out things and putting them in a pile. I had worn those. She picked out some dresses I never wore. I rolled my eyes. Was she planning another party? She flung three dresses at me. I was dazed in the possibilities.

"Take your pick," she said.

I looked at smooth, silky dresses. I held up the green and black one from Port Angeles. She nodded; she knew that was the one.

"Bella," she said. "It's no big deal. It's just a gathering."

"A black tie event? Really, you expect me to go to a fancy party?"

"No, I'll just make you. I don't see you coping on your own."

"Now how will you _make_ me?"

"I have my ways," she snickered.

"Oh, no, don't tell me…" I moaned.

"Yep, exactly that," she grinned ruefully.

"Alice, I hate you right now."

"Not for long…. Jasper," she called. I tensed then loosed my limbs. Jasper was near. What was she getting me into now?

"Bella, get over it. You'll be fine."

"I'll believe it when it happens. Hey I know what you're thinking, you already know. I don't need Edward to tell me that so stop making me, gosh!" Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Really, I didn't get how someone so small could be so annoying, as Edward has said once I'm sure—during my human life.

I prepared for the unknown party, wearing the green dress Alice made me pick out.

"Alice, do I have to do this?" I moaned.

"Yes Bella, you must," she was annoyed, I'd asked her that at least a hundred times today.

"So what kind of party is this exactly?"

"A welcome back party," she cheered.

"Who's party?" I hoped it wasn't for me.

"Must you really be so oblivious, Bella? This is _your_ party."

How did I suddenly be like Alice? Knowing that that's what she would say, almost word for word.

"So what are we doing for my 'Welcome back' party?"

"You'll see," she snickered. I groaned. Why must she put me through this?

I put on the dress that was impossible for hunting. I couldn't wait for this to be over.

I prepared myself for the enduring party. Everyone else was ready and waiting for me. How nice of them, my thought was full of sarcasm. I went down at a slow pace, stalling as much as I could. Before I made the turn that would have me facing my family, I put on a fake smile to try and fool someone.

I watched as every face turned to look at me smiling, Edward was the last to look, already seeing me from everyone else's perspective. He leaned by Emmett's ear and told him to shut up. Did Emmett really have to fantasize now?

I ignored that and kept the last few seconds from invading my mind. I tried to use the same technique as I did before to not throw off Jasper and was partly successful. He noticed how hard I was trying; now Edward noticed some of my tension through Jasper, who's power is oh, so, helpful. I couldn't help adding sarcasm to my thoughts.

As I expected I was soon calm. We went hunting, as was obvious—it seemed like all they did for vampire parties were hunting. But I guess there isn't much they _can_ do. They can't eat out at restaurants, or play sports (except while during thunderstorms).

We ran maybe 10 miles, when Edward abruptly stopped; we kept running for brief seconds noticing who had fallen behind. I was the first to get back to him. He was staring blankly. "What's wrong?" I looked at Alice; she shook her head, indicating that she couldn't see. "Tell Rose to take Renesmee to the cottage, just in case anything happens." Rosalie left.

I clutched Edward tightly, careful not to be so tight that I would hurt him. He was hesitant; he put his arms around my waist. He bent down slightly when I went up, he whispered. "He's coming." And that was it, he said nothing else. I had a hunch on who it was; Alice couldn't see them. It was like the answer was right there, so close, but so far away. I wasn't sure.

We didn't move and Rosalie, I assumed, stayed at the cottage. Emmett left to make sure she was okay; he called Carlisle and said he was staying with her there. The person Edward sensed was near, I heard their faint footsteps.

When they came into view I couldn't believe who it was, why _they_ had to come at _this moment_! How could they make Edward just freeze? Unless, Edward knew something we didn't, he knew the reason. The reason behind it is what happened to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam and Jacob came through the trees. What did they want now? We were far from their territory, in fact we were miles the opposite way from La Push— they were on our territory now.

Edward remained quiet.

"What Jacob?"

"Don't I get a hello?"

"No you don't get a 'hello'. You get a 'Hi'," so much sarcasm lately what is getting into me? Was it some sort of rebellious stage? We watched as the vampire's mortal enemy and my best friend, approached. The two alphas, as I had said once. They looked frightening almost.

"Now Bella we don't want any trouble but I need to talk to you," he tugged on my arm, wanting me to go with him. He was strong, but I was stronger. I looked back at Edward; he was simply sitting on the ground cross-legged looking at me from under his lashes.

"Go," he finally spoke. "I'll know if there's anything wrong," he mused. He tapped his temple. I turned and followed Jacob—Sam stayed behind.

We walked to the point where we were surrounded by trees, completely alone. I could not see the family I left behind, but they could hear us indefinitely.

Jacob sighed. "So what's going on? Having a party?"

"Sort of, why do you care?"

"I was invited. I was invited by the midget." He pointed behind me.

"Hey!" I heard Alice shriek. "If I ever find that dog alone…."

"Look this is hard for me and maybe harder for you and the rest of your blood suckers. But you need to move, away. We have too many others coming through our land, and you can't go there anymore I mean look at you." He waved his hand in front of me. "I don't want you or Nessie to leave."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, but we can't do that! Charlie—"

"I know, Bella, I want you to stay. But you can visit of course, but you're too close. I won't be able to stand you or Renesmee leaving." That was the first time he said Renesmee's whole name to me since the Volturi came. "It's the pack, they're worried. They can't lose the love of their life or a brother—or sister if we're talking' about Leah." He smiled at the small joke he made.

I couldn't resist any longer. I stepped forward to hug my Jacob, the one I knew before the whole pack and vampire stuff. I felt like I would cry but my tear ducts were permanently shut down—forever. Yet his tears spilled over. I turned my head to kiss his cheek. It wasn't hard; his embrace pulled me almost two feet off the ground. He let me go and kissed my forehead. "I want to see Nessie before you leave, before every time you leave me."

"I know—she'll be devastated. I can't tell her though; she will hate me if I tell her we're leaving you."

"She won't hate you. She loves you, like I do, like Charlie does, like Edward," he was hesitant to say the last name. "Bella, it'll be fine."

"I have to go," my tearless sobs broke out, I could feel it.

"Sorry I'm such a party pooper."

"It's not your fault," I lied, he could tell, it was technically his fault but also Alice's for the party. I wouldn't begrudge her for long.

I walked back; Edward was up, arms ready for me. Everyone else was paying attention to me, they heard everything, but Edward saw more. I was ashamed of what happened. I hated the news that I had just been informed of. I did not want to leave Jacob.

Rose, Emmett, and Nessie came back to meet us once they got the right away, that everything was clear. The party continued briefly, we went up to Mt. Rainier to hunt. I got first kill, a black bear, just coming out of hibernation. Emmett went second, a mother bear, completely entertained.

I couldn't stop thinking about my moment with Jacob in the cover of the trees. The only time we had ever hugged while I was a vampire. I wanted the moment to last; we loved each other in different ways.

Where would we go anyway? Well, I did get accepted to Dartmouth. I guess it's time for college. We had a house there.

I wasn't paying attention so I didn't see someone running at me until someone else pushed me down. I heard a crash of thunder. Emmett, of course, was the one running at me, and Edward, trying to protect me, pushed me out of the way and stopped Emmett. The reason behind the sudden charge was a mystery.

I was fully focused now, trying to enjoy my party and the Washington forest while I could. I watched Renesmee catch a bear cub maybe twice her size. I did not continue hunting; the first bear left me completely satisfied.

I spotted Jacob in his wolf form on the run back. I nodded to him and he bowed his head. "Edward?" I asked when we were alone in the cottage.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to ask you why you were so… bleak, earlier."

"I heard what he was going to do, after I knew who was coming, and I just… I couldn't do anything—I didn't want him to be there. I just wanted us to be there, us and the rest of our family. I'm probably being rude about Jacob but, it's just…" I silenced him by touching my finger to his lips.

"It's okay, forget I said anything—I shouldn't have said anything, it's just, you were so still and oblivious. When we were running you just _stopped_ there."

"I did see and feel everything that happened."

"You already know I love him. I don't want to leave here, and the reason has nothing to do with Jacob. It's just everyone I love is here in Forks." I paused, "Maybe we should go to Dartmouth now." He began to speak but I kept him quiet. "I said I wanted to go to college, now seems like a good time; it gives us an excuse if we have to leave."

"You're right. Let's say we start next semester. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes, but what about Renesmee? Do we leave her here—with Rose and Esme I mean—or take her with us?"

"Let's run it by here and see what she thinks, don't worry I won't mention Jacob."

I sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm just… stressing over useless things, but, I'm scared."

He put his arms around me and said, "Don't be. It'll be fine."

I reached up on my toes and he helped me by leaning down. I kissed him, wishing that that single kiss would just erase all of the worry and fear.

The day ended quietly, when I was alone I would sulk. When I was around others, I would put on the mask of serene as long as possible. I hoped desperately that Renesmee wouldn't see through my façade.

* * *

**Please comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I decided to pack for "college", our cover for leaving. Carlisle and Esme would live with the Denalis. Emmett and Rosalie would go on another honeymoon. Alice and Jasper would go to college with us. And the pack would most likely not be disturbed by anymore vampires, and there would be no more new wolves; the pack would stay at seventeen—due to the extra three since the battle.

"Looks like it's time for another game," Jasper said. "It's too tense in here."

"Alright!" Emmett crowed.

I was in the mood for a game of baseball. Jasper was right; it _was_ too tense considering yesterday's unexpected meeting with Jacob and Sam.

This would be the first time playing as a vampire. I'm not even sure if they'd played since the Nomads arrived a couple years ago.

"Bella, are you okay?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I'm just… thinking through things. Hey, when was the last time you guys played?"

"Same day as when you met my family."

"Why haven't you played? There've been a lot of thunder storms…" I trailed off, I didn't know what point I was trying to make.

"We've been kind of busy, you know—Victoria, the Volturi, and when we moved—we haven't had time to play."

"Hmm…" I nodded thoughtfully to myself.

"You don't have to play if you don't want do."

"No, no. I want to; I haven't been able to play—ever."

And then we were off. Off to the big empty field where the most important vampire-related events of my recent life here in Forks have occurred. The Volturi, Nomads, and Victoria's newborn army have all been to our makeshift baseball field.

I was up to bat first; Alice went easy on me the first time. I ran to second and stealing third base. I was happy to make it all the way around the field and not get out. However, Edward was on the other team, and my second time to bat, I barely made it to first. He was fast, but he was closer to the trees.

I played short stop, and every time I had my back turned I swore I felt a pair of eyes on my back. But whoever—or whatever—it was, they did a good job on keeping their minds blank.

The game was very short but it served its purpose; to relieve so tension. I just couldn't keep my mind off my intuition; that feeling of being watched. I looked around but found no one.

"What's wrong? C'mon tell me. I know there's something wrong, aside from your shield. And I can see you're not just thinking," Edward said. I was tired of feeling followed.

"It's nothing, I just feel like… like someone's watching me. The other day during the game… did you not hear anyone?"

"No, I didn't notice anyone."

I sighed.

What would I do about this? Someone was supposedly stalking me. Ugh, why me?

I remembered Alice didn't say anything, but she did look frustrated. "Jacob," I groaned.

"What about Jacob?"

"It might be him. Alice didn't mention anything but she looked… irritated. Jacob has been known to not think about things at times. You might know that."

"Yes, Jacob can be quieter in his mind sometimes. But he must have been in wolf form; it's harder to hear him."

"But why…"

He put his hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture, "Don't ask me, I have no idea. Sorry, Bella. Well, I do have a hunch, maybe, well; maybe he doesn't want you to leave. He wants to remember you; to have something to keep you there when you aren't." He sighed. "I know I wanted something to remember you by, during our… tough time.

"When I was searching for Victoria, I yearned for you, anything to relate to you. And when I went to Aro, his gift helped me remember. Then I instantly began to regret my decision to go to Italy—but during then I still didn't know you were alive. I know what he will soon be going through, though. I know how he may feel when you and Renesmee leave his life."

I was touched. I knew Edward could be deep—I just didn't know he could be _that_ deep. I felt like I would be crying right now; like blood would be rushing up to my face. But nothing happened except the overwhelming emotion inside me. In that single moment after a powerful explanation, I wanted to be secluded, just to be alone.

I wanted to be away from everyone, to be in a state of sedation. I wanted to leave. And then I was off. I heard Edward call to me, "Where are you going?" He was following me, but I was faster.

"I want a few minutes to myself. I'm sorry."

I ran for miles until I came to a hidden, familiar place. I would not leave for a while, and when I did, I would take my time. Maybe I would just walk at a human pace.

This was defiantly some kind of rebellious stage.

The feel of being alone helped little. I wanted to weep, to have tears roll down my cheeks. But with these eyes, that simple thing was impossible. I was not regretting my change back to immortality. I did not want to be away from Edward forever, nor did I want to be away from the rest of my family. I curled into a ball, hugging my knees.

Isolation was best for me now. That way the only thing that might get hurt would be the trees—and not someone I loved. Nothing could help me right now, not Jacob, not Edward, not even Jasper's ability to calm. The only thing to help me would be to just sit here. This time, I would be a vampire—permanently. And old human abilities would be forever lost.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stared blankly at nothing; I did not make any movement in my time here. I should have gone somewhere else—this place is too familiar—if they were looking for me this might be where they'd start. I closed my eyes and lay down on the grass of the meadow alone. This seemed peaceful until a dark figure blocked the sun light. It seemed too thick to be a cloud. I did not hear an approach so I opened my eyes slowly.

I groaned and sighed at the same time; that combination sounded strange. I couldn't believe Jacob was here. I defiantly dreaded coming _here_ specifically. I sat up to speak. "Jacob, I don't have time for this I need to be alone."

"Fine, you can lay on the ground all you want just listen." He paused to sigh. "Okay, so Edward called and said that you ran off to someplace. Then he told me what you guys were saying before you left. And he does have a point—I will miss you guys. He said to leave you alone and that you would come back when you were ready, but I couldn't help myself…"

"Okay, enough, I get it! You want me to come back or something. Anything else you need?"

"Just one thing," he cleared his throat. "Um… do you remember when the newborns came?"

"Yes, Jacob, I remember that. I remember because that's when my toes about fell off."

"Yeah, uh… anyways. Do you remember when you found out that you loved me?"

"What are you getting at, Jacob?"

"Well, I want you to kiss me before you have to leave. I'm sorry, it's just—"

I cut him off, but it was pointless. The only thing that came out of my mouth was useless babbling. "What. You. It. What? You want me to—what?"

"I hate to admit it again, but, I do love you."

"No, what I mean is… I kissed you the other day."

"I'm not trying to be greedy."

"This is a reason why I ran. I'm pressured too much now, it just too much!"

He sighed. "Well, then I guess I'll see you 'round. Oh, by the way, nice hit yesterday!"

"I knew it was you!"

"Bye, Bella." And then I was alone again. I decided to stay until sunset; I could find my way in the dark. I rocked back and forth thinking and humming. I hummed Esme's favorite song. I looked at the clouds. Finding few pictures but it still calmed me briefly.

Some time passed, exactly how much, I didn't know. But it was enough time to have the sun set appear and the rainbow of colors from the sun show beautifully in the sky. This was my signal that it was time to return to the fantasy world that was my reality. The month of March today seemed like late May, the weather was different than usual for this time of year, it made my sedation easier.

I ran back to the house, more at a jogging rate for vampires. I came closer to the house that was now lit up, I saw Alice on the front stairs. Instead of going straight and eventually through the front door, I made a sharp turn to my left; a path that would lead me to the cottage.

It's was now time to deal with a life that would last forever—my life.

When I arrived at my cottage, it was empty. I suppressed a sigh and turned around, back to the main house. I jumped across the river walking at a human speed to the side of the house, I had an idea. I found where Edward's room was and climbed up the wall. To my luck, he was in there. I stood by the window just passed the walls of his room. He looked up. He immediately was at my side hugging and kissing me.

When he stopped—which was about three minutes later—he said, "I was worried about you! Where _were_ you?"

I simply said, "The meadow. Didn't you know?"

"No," his voice was rough. "No I didn't. You weren't there in Alice's visions." He paused. "Don't leave me again!"

"I won't," I promised; and I meant it. I would not leave him. I did not want to leave him. I wanted to stay in his arms forever; that, however, was a possibility.

He sighed, "Let's go."

I was startled. "Go where?"

"Calm down, just down stairs."

I only nodded. I clutched him tight as we went down the winding stairs. Everyone hurried to us—to me. If this is what would happen if I went to the meadow by myself, then I was better off just staying here. This swam of loving people, it was overwhelming.

I reached on my toes to whisper in Edward's ear. "Can I have some help please?" I went back down so that my feet were flat on the carpet.

He cleared his throat then fulfilled my request. "Could you give her some time?" Just like that, they slowly scattered. I thanked him with a relieved look and sigh.

Unfortunately, Alice did not obey my simple demand. She danced her way to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Alice," I moaned.

She pulled back, "What?"

"Can I have a minute? Please?"

She let me go and to a big step back and smiled. I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Oh, come here!" I said.

She liked that, she put her arms around me like before and pecked me on the check. She seemed satisfied with that, she left, skipping up the stairs. I spoke again to Edward when the room was almost cleared out. "You told Jacob?"

He smiled a crooked smile, "I thought it would help," he shrugged.

"Well, now he wants to kiss me—" He stiffened. I couldn't finish my sentence so I said something else that was loosely related. "Hey, this time I won't break my hand." I hesitated. "But this time I might be actually breaking his jaw," I mused. I laughed one laugh and after a long second, he chuckled.

We made our way up the stairs to his old room. Who knows? This may become my room also if we were to leave the cottage. But that would be a while. I was planning on going to college anyway, so temporarily, housing wouldn't be a problem.

We would just wing it the next few months or so; the future wasn't set in stone after all. I just hoped desperately that I would leave before his attempt at kissing me again. If he ever touched me my skin would practically burn me alive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey Bells, been a while," Charlie said. I told him that I would be going to Dartmouth this fall. He thought it was a good idea since he hadn't really gotten a degree. Jacob and Billy were there watching a game on the flat screen TV; that wasn't surprising really.

Nessie played with Jake and Charlie and Billy a little, believe it or not. But she got along with everyone so there wasn't a problem with being comfortable around each other. I cooked but ate little—since I didn't have to eat I was just acting. I made some lasagna, but it tasted like dirt. I'd probably cough it up sometime later, maybe.

I snuck off to my old room—still decorated the same since I moved out. I grabbed some books I left behind and a few CDs I wanted to listen to. I found the Linkin' Park CD that Phil gave me. I pulled up the window and someone grabbed my wrist firmly.

It couldn't be Charlie or Billy, obviously, and the grasp was too tight to be Edward. It spoke, Jacob spoke. "Going somewhere?"

"Just to the car to put these away," I held up my burden as evidence.

"You're comin' in this way?"

"Duh! I can't have gone upstairs then somehow appear at the front door. Charlie doesn't know everything."

He nodded thoughtfully and I leaped out of the window and ran. I went to the car and opened the back door. I placed the books and CDs on the seat next to Nessie's car seat. I turned around and darted for my window. Climbing walls was fun. I made my way back to my room where Jacob was waiting, sitting in the rocking chair, this gave me Déjà vu.

He got up and walked over to me. His hands were on my shoulders, "Now please don't punch me. You're a lot stronger than last time so…" he trailed off. He leaned in and my stomach knotted—I was relieved that I wouldn't have to worry about nausea. I would do what he wanted and get it over with; I would punch him later.

His hot lips touched mine—ice cold. He was on fire where ever he touched me. I moved my lips with his, hoping that this is what he wanted. I decided to give him a bonus so I locked my arms around his neck to pull me closer.

His hand lifted the fabric at my waist slightly; a different, cooler grasp pulled me away. The feel and smell was familiar; Edward. I was relieved that I was not the one to end it. He looked at me then at Jacob, I swore I had an innocent look on my face—I didn't_ want _to kiss Jacob.

I went into the hall and they followed, I straightened myself up before I went down stairs so no evidence from the last minute or so were visible. They were quiet until it was time to leave. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and waved at Billy. I carried Renesmee and Jake followed us to my car. I settled Nessie in and went to face the conversation that would follow the embarrassing incident in my old room where both of them had been with me prior to today.

"What were you thinking kissing her?!" Edward growled. "She's married, remember? You were there! You were pulled off of her and dragged away by your fellow dogs!" His jaw clenched with an audible snap.

"Listen," Jacob had his hands up, cautioning. "I'm sorry; Edward, but we do love each other—"

I cut him off. "It's different Jacob! It's a different!"

"I know, now can I finish?" He paused. "I don't want to lose you or Nessie, I love you both. And that time with the newborns… it' didn't seem very real. This time it was harder, sort of… I mean because of the smell." He stopped to focus on Edward. I looked at him, he was tense. I grabbed his arm with one hand and stroked it with the other.

He acknowledged that and relaxed slightly. "This is the second time you've been harassed by men recently." He hesitated. "I need to know…" he sighed and continued; this seemed like a hard topic for him. "Did… you… enjoy it?" he said the words slowly.

"No," I really wasn't sure. I reached up to kiss him. I stood there inhaling his sweet breath as our lips moved in sync. Jacob made a gagging sound—I guess he didn't like to see PDA, but he did like to participate in it. "But that I did enjoy." It didn't help much, but a smile was playing on the corners of his mouth. His jaw relaxed as he came out of his minor crouch.

I looked up to see Charlie and Billy staring at us through the window. I felt like I would blush, but my dead heart ensured that my cheeks wouldn't be flushed. I refocused on the arguing men before me. They were still fighting about me but more reasonably—sort of.

"…Look I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," Jacob was saying.

"You're how old, sixteen? Your hormones are raging; your mind is _screaming_ fantasies constantly! The girl you truly love isn't old enough to date and the other girl you love it married. It would be funny when she looks your age and she's really only five and you get thrown in jail."

I giggled then was silent, seeing Jacob's expression. "I could hurt you, you know. But then your neck might snap." I told him. He took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you might pack up and leave any second, and I wouldn't get a chance to do that again. I might not even get a chance to say goodbye."

I thought that through. He did have a point. I looked at Edward who was staring at me. "You ready to go home?"

"Yes." He sighed. He opened the door on the driver's side, I got in. As he crossed the front of the car I saw him glowering at Jacob. Jacob was trembling, our signal to get out. Edward climbed in quickly and slammed the door and I sped away, tires screeching against the asphalt.

At the turn on the corner I saw Jake a lot bigger and fabric was strewn across Charlie's front yard. Jacob ran into the forest, most likely to calm himself. "Forget about it," Edward's voice was rigid and cold. I wanted to ask but I thought better of it and kept my mouth shut as we drove back to the Cullen house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The months flew by almost instantly.

Time was passing too fast, the werewolves were getting irritated. If we were really going to split up, we only had little time. Carlisle and Esme were already packed and waiting for Tanya to call back.

Emmett and Rose left two days ago. Edward and I were already enrolled to Dartmouth, Alice and Jasper were still waiting for a response. Jacob came by an hour ago to pick up Renesmee, he said Quil and Claire would be with them and Emily would make lunch.

I was set. Edward was adding a few things to his luggage. This house would be abandoned for as long as we knew. The opposite reaction to what happened… during that time.

My time in Forks the past couple years seemed to come together and twist and change into the opposite. Other things were just appearing in my dreams. I tried to look forward to the minor change, but that was difficult. I knew I didn't want to leave, everyone here knew that.

I've had a tendency to not look forward to change—with one exception. "How are we getting there?" I asked suddenly.

"Getting where? Dartmouth?"

I nodded.

"By car, I guess. You really need to see a difference in scenery." I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that look," he continued. "Any way Carlisle is taking my car up there soon. He'll fly back to Port Angeles and he and Esme will drive to Alaska. Jasper is riding with Alice in her Porsche."

"I'm assuming you're riding with me then." I didn't really care; it made some sense, because he would need to tell me how to get there.

"Yes, if you don't mind…" he trailed off.

"No, I don't mind. But you have to drive."

"That seems fair. Then you can observe and not be distracted."

"Ya," was all I could say.

I looked in the cottage finding anything that I forgot, then the main house again. I only grabbed a couple of books and some music. Alice had Nessie's bag packed with clothes, well there were more than one bag. I ran to the border, Sam still wouldn't let us into La Push unless it was an emergency.

I didn't wait long till Jacob, Renesmee, Quil, and Claire showed up. Why Quil and Claire came I didn't know, maybe just watching out for each other, but Claire? This didn't make sense. I waved at them and Jacob kissed Nessie's cheek and let her run to me. She turned and waved at the others before I picked her up and ran back home.

"Nessie," I said while we were still running.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"Your Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, your Daddy and I are going on a long trip."

"Can I come?"

"Yes, Alice is packing your stuff as we speak."

"Yay, as long as I can stay with you!"

"But I won't be around with you all the time; we're all going to school. Well, you aren't."

"Is it because I'm so little?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Yes, you're a little too young to go to school."

"Okay," she smiled with dimples in her cheeks. This only made me giggle more.

When we made it through the trees Edward was on the porch. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I shook my head slowly. He held his arms out. I gave Nessie to him and he lifted her up and swung her around in the air in circles. They started to laugh and I joined in.

I caught them mid-spin by wrapping my arms around Edward's waist. We laughed harder then someone cleared their throat. "Mind telling me what's going on?" Alice said. Nessie held out her hand and Alice held it to her face. She smiled and giggled as well. "Now I get it," she nodded as she spoke.

"I get to go with you!" Nessie cried.

Alice leaned around Edward and Renesmee, "Jasper and I'll have classes in the morning so we'll watch her in the evening when you have classes." She looked at both Edward and me.

"Thank you Alice—that will help."

"You're welcome," she bowed slightly at the waist, a mocking bow. Alice took Renesmee and they went inside.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Two days," Edward said.

I shrugged. The house seemed almost empty. Carlisle must have taken the Volvo to New Hampshire because he wasn't there and Esme was sitting on the couch staring at nothing in particular. I hugged her shoulders when I passed her, heading for the stairs.

Nessie was sleeping on the couch in Edward's room. I didn't know where else for her to sleep. We left the cottage and I wasn't comfortable with her sleeping on the golden bed.

***

"Where are we?" I looked around, only seeing the stretch of highway and trees here and there.

"We'll be passing through St. Paul in twenty minutes."Edward informed me.

I looked at the map. "Why didn't we follow Alice and Jasper?"

"This route takes us through Chicago and I'd like to see how it's changed in the past hundred years."

"That's good; I've wanted to visit there for a while." I turned around to look at Renesmee. "Are you okay with going around a big city for a little bit?"

She nodded eagerly and smiled. I saw the skyline of St. Paul first, then Minneapolis. We arrived in Chicago an hour and a half later. We found a hotel so Nessie could sleep on a bed.

But we did get a chance to tour the city before dark. "This is wonderful!" Edward said. "I remember about here," he gestured toward the area around us; we were near a park, "is where I would play when I was young." We came to a three way intersection with a sign. "Ah, this I where Route sixty-six use to start. This city has changed so much!"

"Whoa!" Nessie gasped. "Look," she pointed at two walls with moving pictures of people's faces. There was water between them. All the sudden the pictures freeze and water shoots out of their mouths.

Nessie squealed; people were walking in the shallow water. I took off my shoes and stepped in. It was warm—which meant it must be really cool. Renesmee and Edward copied my movement. She shivered, but that was to be expected given her temperature. The water spouts ended and Nessie ran to one of the walls looking at one of the many small cubes making the big picture.

"Okay, c'mon let's go."

"Aw!" she moaned. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. I slid her shoes on then bent down in the dry concrete to tie mine. We walked, taking a different set of streets than before; Edward leading the way, passing under the Elle train tracks.

He stopped at the corner of two streets facing the one on our right. It was a neighborhood with big houses.

"My street" he murmured. "They haven't changed the names! The numbers, however… I remember living on a corner…. It looks so different!" I followed his and gaze. He stared at the house on the opposite side of where we were. He sighed contently Nessie yawned. "Time for bed."

"But I wanna see!"

"We can't see the house, but we can see the city tomorrow."

"Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

It was dark and the street lights hadn't come on yet. So we ran at a blurring speed. The skyscrapers flew by, occasionally houses as well. We came to our hotel, already checked in. We got on the empty elevator riding up to the twelfth floor taking the left hall.

I took out my keycard. It was a fairly large room with two beds. As if we really needed two. I scoffed mentally. Why did I do that? I was past my rebellion. I'd solve that later.

One of the tall skyscrapers caught my eye; it was the largest I've seen in the city. I was sure that one made the World Records; of course the Sears Tower. I was in luck, today was a clear day and Edward wanted to see the view for himself.

We weaved through the museum-like rooms that told us about the building and made our way to the large elevators. It was noon so it was mostly full.

The climb up to the hundredth floor took just over a minute; people complained about their ears popping—it wasn't a pleasant thing to feel, even though I couldn't feel it now I remembered it from the many times I've flown on a plane.

The deck had lots of people; there was a school of what looked like Muslim girls gathered around telescopes. The Sky Deck was less full. There was a girl that looked sort of like me when I was little.

She was carrying a small camera and going from window to window taking pictures of the ground below, leaning over the rails. I thought it seemed interesting that a girl so young could be interested in the landscape of Chicago.

Along the walls there were many facts with peep holes. "Most of those facts are wrong," Edward mumbled. We were passing the part of the wall covering his time.

I wanted to ask how he knew that, but knowing him, he remembered enough from the early nineteen hundreds.

We left before those most of the people that arrived before us. We waited for the Elle; not very many people were waiting or riding. Through the window on my left I saw the buildings of the Downtown area. We would check out soon to continue the trip to Dartmouth. I saw a sign with the mileage. One hundred-thirty-five miles till the New Hampshire state border. Only twenty miles farther in the state where our new house would be—I'd let Edward drive once we got close. Just hours remained even at the speed we were going—that was at least thirty-five miles over the seventy mile speed limit.


	15. Part 2: Chapter 15

**A/N:Alice gets to have her POV, also Edward and Bella's first day of college is today, well, not today today but the today in the story. Never mind you'll see. This one's a little shorter.**

**I actually went to Chicago a couple years ago so some of the things I mentioned are actually there like the walls with faces and the water. But the street with the houses I made that up. And the, um, the assignment that they had is the kind of thing my dad does, because he's and English teacher, so, whenever I have them in English classes that's what I'm basing it on. Ok, sorry for the long A/N. Any way, as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 15

Alice POV

I got a swarm of visions while Jasper and I were going to Dartmouth after the litter of wolves in La Push were getting bigger and irritated. Bella and Edward planned to stay in Chicago for two days. That would give us time to find the house hidden in the forest of New Hampshire with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee—I knew they wouldn't mind. We would stay out of their business and watch little Nessie during Bella's classes at night.

A few minutes more and the house would appear through the mesh of the trees; a less alien-green than Forks. Rose texted me saying she was having a blast in Rio with Emmett. Carlisle was already on his way to Alaska with Tanya and Esme.

It didn't take much longer, at the speed we were going and my highly adjusted eyes, that I saw the beautiful house that was well kept—even though we haven't lived her for a very long time. "Pull in here, Jasper," I said. "That's the house! Yes, eight-seventy-two coming up on the right."

He pulled my Porsche onto the long drive easily. "Home sweet home," he said, smiling. He rarely smiled anymore, this sight made me happy. He felt my joy and leaned down to kiss me. I stretched on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend so far—as if he would care; vampires could stay in one position forever.

I giggled. "Okay, now let's get inside. They'll be here soon."

He sighed. "Fine, go find us a room; I'll get our stuff." I turned and skipped away as he carried the many suitcases our of the trunk and back seats. I went to get a couple of my bags but Jasper carried all of them so I opened the door and held it open.

Another set of wheels pulled up to the drive. I saw a red Ferrari, Bella was in the passenger seat. "They're here!" I yelled. I ran to greet Bella, throwing my arms around her waist then took Nessie from her car seat prop.

"Alice, you didn't take a good room did you?"

"Don't worry I saved you both the best room. If you like I could find one for Renesmee," I paused. Edward was going to object.

"Alice, that's not necessary. We'll share a room with her until she appears older," he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move in to our new house!" Bella said; she was so chipper today. Jasper came back out and helped Edward with their bags. I carried Nessie in my arms as I talked to Bella.

"So," I began. "How was Chicago?"

"It was… fun." Her hesitation was to find the right word. "Why are you asking? You already know what I'll say."

"I only know if you decide to tell me."

She looked thoughtful and I saw what she was going to tell me. I saw Edward's old house, saw the girl in the Sears Tower, and I saw the walls with the faces and water spouts.

Bella POV

The house was beautiful; similar to the house in Forks but one-and-a-half stories tall. Alice asked me about Chicago, but instead of wasting my breath I planned on what I would say without speaking aloud. She seemed to like our little detour.

I found my—Edward's and mine—room. It was a reasonably large room with a big closet that would suit Alice. Hers and Jasper's room was down the hall from mine. And if Nessie needed a room to herself she would have the room between Alice's and mine. Across the room was the balcony over the living room.

This house was almost identical to the Cullen house in Forks; it was open, light, and large. Also it was surrounded with trees. I could see the mountain peaks above the tree tops from my room. It was a beautiful scene and a good change from the Forks trees.

Our first day of school would be next week. We had our schedules down and the other Cullens have all been to school here and most things haven't changed. I was relieved that Edward and I had similar schedules.

Our new house was five minutes away the way we drive (about fifteen miles away.) And ironically enough one of the mountains out there was named Moody Mountain, I wondered if that would make Jasper feel moody. Also on the way there was a mountain called Bloody Mountain. The coincidences felt strange, like we were meant to live here. The question appeared in my head, were there vampires here before?

* * *

**A/N:Correct me if I'm wrong. Mr. Varner is the English teacher in Twilight right? I don't remember so, yeah. If it's a different person tell me. Thank you. Please comment!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:Alice gets to have her POV, also Edward and Bella's first day of college is today, well, not today today but the today in the story. Never mind you'll see. This one's a little shorter.**

**I actually went to Chicago a couple years ago so some of the things I mentioned are actually there like the walls with faces and the water. But the street with the houses I made that up. And the, um, the assignment that they had is the kind of thing my dad does, because he's and English teacher, so, whenever I have them in English classes that's what I'm basing it on. Ok, sorry for the long A/N. Any way, as usual, enjoy!**

* * *

Part 2

Chapter 15

Alice POV

I got a swarm of visions while Jasper and I were going to Dartmouth after the litter of wolves in La Push were getting bigger and irritated. Bella and Edward planned to stay in Chicago for two days. That would give us time to find the house hidden in the forest of New Hampshire with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee—I knew they wouldn't mind. We would stay out of their business and watch little Nessie during Bella's classes at night.

A few minutes more and the house would appear through the mesh of the trees; a less alien-green than Forks. Rose texted me saying she was having a blast in Rio with Emmett. Carlisle was already on his way to Alaska with Tanya and Esme.

It didn't take much longer, at the speed we were going and my highly adjusted eyes, that I saw the beautiful house that was well kept—even though we haven't lived her for a very long time. "Pull in here, Jasper," I said. "That's the house! Yes, eight-seventy-two coming up on the right."

He pulled my Porsche onto the long drive easily. "Home sweet home," he said, smiling. He rarely smiled anymore, this sight made me happy. He felt my joy and leaned down to kiss me. I stretched on my toes so he wouldn't have to bend so far—as if he would care; vampires could stay in one position forever.

I giggled. "Okay, now let's get inside. They'll be here soon."

He sighed. "Fine, go find us a room; I'll get our stuff." I turned and skipped away as he carried the many suitcases our of the trunk and back seats. I went to get a couple of my bags but Jasper carried all of them so I opened the door and held it open.

Another set of wheels pulled up to the drive. I saw a red Ferrari, Bella was in the passenger seat. "They're here!" I yelled. I ran to greet Bella, throwing my arms around her waist then took Nessie from her car seat prop.

"Alice, you didn't take a good room did you?"

"Don't worry I saved you both the best room. If you like I could find one for Renesmee," I paused. Edward was going to object.

"Alice, that's not necessary. We'll share a room with her until she appears older," he said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move in to our new house!" Bella said; she was so chipper today. Jasper came back out and helped Edward with their bags. I carried Nessie in my arms as I talked to Bella.

"So," I began. "How was Chicago?"

"It was… fun." Her hesitation was to find the right word. "Why are you asking? You already know what I'll say."

"I only know if you decide to tell me."

She looked thoughtful and I saw what she was going to tell me. I saw Edward's old house, saw the girl in the Sears Tower, and I saw the walls with the faces and water spouts.

Bella POV

The house was beautiful; similar to the house in Forks but one-and-a-half stories tall. Alice asked me about Chicago, but instead of wasting my breath I planned on what I would say without speaking aloud. She seemed to like our little detour.

I found my—Edward's and mine—room. It was a reasonably large room with a big closet that would suit Alice. Hers and Jasper's room was down the hall from mine. And if Nessie needed a room to herself she would have the room between Alice's and mine. Across the room was the balcony over the living room.

This house was almost identical to the Cullen house in Forks; it was open, light, and large. Also it was surrounded with trees. I could see the mountain peaks above the tree tops from my room. It was a beautiful scene and a good change from the Forks trees.

Our first day of school would be next week. We had our schedules down and the other Cullens have all been to school here and most things haven't changed. I was relieved that Edward and I had similar schedules.

Our new house was five minutes away the way we drive (about fifteen miles away.) And ironically enough one of the mountains out there was named Moody Mountain, I wondered if that would make Jasper feel moody. Also on the way there was a mountain called Bloody Mountain. The coincidences felt strange, like we were meant to live here. The question appeared in my head, were there vampires here before?

* * *

**A/N:Correct me if I'm wrong. Mr. Varner is the English teacher in Twilight right? I don't remember so, yeah. If it's a different person tell me. Thank you. Please comment!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Omg I love the last half of this chapter. I need to write more from Jacob's POV it's funny.**

**Bella meets someone she hasn't seen in a long time.**

* * *

Chapter 17

It ended all too quickly. The hour long class was short. But the next class was an art class; a music class. This was more for Edward but I didn't mind, it was more of the same. Staring, lusting, and being surrounded. This all seemed very scary.

In the back of my last class for tonight, which was a mandatory science class (another class I had without Edward) I thought I saw Mike. Well, "Mike" met my searching gaze. He smiled and waved as if he knew me. "Hey, Bella, I never thought I'd see you here!" he called to me.

"Mike? Is that you?" I walked over to him.

"So you're the 'goddess' that guys were talking about."

I laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess that's what they're calling me and Edward—gods."  
"Cullen's here?" "Yeah, we're uh, kind of a package deal."

"Huh?" I held up my hand and he silently gasped—but I heard it.

"I mean congratz! How long have you guys been together? After high school I mean."

"Since August," I shrugged. Wow, Nessie was already five and a half months old. This class was over and people were clearing out and staring at me.

More whispers: "I thought she was with the model Guy."  
"Isn't she married? Why's she talking to the loser-wanna-be?"  
"I can't believe that dude knows her!"  
I rolled my eyes. "What?" Mike said, thinking it was because of something he'd said.  
"Nothing, just the people here are jerks."  
"That's nice to know," Edward said. I jumped.  
"Hey, man! Congratz you got the girl!" Mike teased.  
The whispers continued. "Where'd model dude come from?"  
"What the heck is going on with them?" "  
You know what I meant." I said.  
"I know."  
"Do ya mind fillin' me in?" Mike asked.

"Gossipers—I heard some of them when I came in. I lot of people here are jealous—very"

"You should have seen it." I said. "Girls were surrounding him in English and guys were staring at me; it's so annoying. Then the teacher had us get into groups and it was chaos!"

Mike laughed, "I wish I could've seen that."  
"Well, it was scary."  
"I'll bet it was. I'm glad that won't happen to me any time soon."  
"So are you ready to go?" Edward asked.  
"Renesmee might be waiting."  
"Who's Renesmee?" I looked at Edward unsure, so he answered for me.  
"She's our daughter."  
Mike gawked. "Wow, I did not see that one coming."  
"Trust me, no one did." I said.  
"Well, I guess we got to go. See you soon Mike." I waved as I walked away.  
I heard him mumbling when I was at the door. "Wow, Bella's a mom! No way, she's so young!"

Almost everyone still gawked at us when we walked to Edward's Volvo. I only heard one whisper now. "Wow, they must be really rich. They must have had plastic surgery!" Obviously that person must not have been in my classes and only saw me now in the dim light of the street lamps.

I wondered if Alice and Jasper had better luck this morning. Well, she'd answer me in a matter of minutes. We just pulled onto the stretch of highway when Edward commented our night. "That wasn't too horrible was it?"

"No, not really; it's just the whispers."

"And their thoughts were, uh… crude." He shivered.

"I agree with you. I might not know their thoughts, but I heard what they said."

"So how was your Chemistry class?"

"Not bad. It was mostly just introduction and some stuff we learned in Bio. How was your Anthropology class?"

"It was good; also mostly introduction and some reading."

"Ah." Our new house was lit up on the first floor. We parked in between my Ferrari and Alice's Porsche. Alice was waiting on the couch in the wide living room. She was practically bouncing on the cushion—too anxious to sit still.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" she cried.

"Alice! Alice, sweetie, breathe."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, now spill!"

"It really wasn't that exciting. People were whispering about us being so 'hot'," I raised my hands to emphasize by doing air quotes. "But I saw Mike."

"How did that go?"

"Oh, like you don't know."  
"I do. I just want to know what you thought about it."

"I don't really know Alice. It was nice to see him. Well, I was sending you signals in the car. How was your day?"

"I loved Fashion Merch! We got to start sketches right away. Do you want to see?"

"Sure." She reached into her Gucci bag that she used as her backpack and pulled out a dossier and opened it to show her sketches. They were beautiful long, flowing dresses. She handed me a specific sketch that was different from the others. It wasn't long and flowing or just pencil sketched. It was colored in and sort of medium length—the hem was between knee length and ankle length. The colors were beautiful and bright. "I made this for you, and when I get a chance to make it you will wear it."

"It's beautiful; of course I'll wear it!"

"I knew you'd say that!"

"You know everything."

She shrugged and smiled. "Nessie fell asleep an hour ago, by the way."

"That's good." As I climbed the stairs to my room to watch Nessie's dreams, I went over tonight's experiences in my head. My classes were defiantly shocking and much different than I thought it would be. She was in our bed curled up around her pillow. I held her hand to my face and watched her dreams. They were basically just colors flashing randomly in her head.

"What are you thinking?" Edward said. He made me jump. I blinked surprised; I hadn't heard him say that for a long time.

"I'm trying to figure out the last time you said that."

"Hmm… probably back in September."

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long." I said, looking at Renesmee.

"I know. I can believe it either. She's already nine months and she looks like a four year old."

"I wasn't really talking about her but it is very surprising how big she is. I was talking about how long we've been together. I mean, it seems like forever even though it's only been two years."

"It seems like surprise is our key element. It's almost as if everything that's happened in the past year of so is revolved around the element of surprise. If that even makes sense."

"It does, in a way. You'd have to think about it but it does. Can you believe it was two months ago that I was… in the meadow… you know… that one time…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Not really. Time appears to slow down they way we are. Never sleeping, that's eight hours spent during out time that a human doesn't use actively."

"So much time is wasted as a human if you think about it. As a vampire, we have so much time, it's hard to comprehend." That was the end of our discussion for the night. Tomorrow would be just trying to find the best of our surroundings; maybe we'd even find a secret place.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave your comments, I love to** **see them!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Turns out Edward created a meadow similar to the one in Forks—years before he met me—here in New Hampshire. It was smaller but just as beautiful and closer to home. The existence of trees that used to grow there didn't show, instead, colorful wild flowers grew in their place.

It had the same essence as the original. If I wanted to see our meadow at least I wouldn't have to go all the way to Washington.

I laid there on the green grass with Edward for an hour; it was so peaceful in the meadow you'd have to be there to know how it felt. The sun was shining on my skin making it sparkle in an eight colored rainbow. I'd have to prepare for class soon so I eased myself into a sitting position, getting a good look around.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me—gently—to the ground. "What's the rush? Stay a while, enjoy the sites."

I laughed, "What sites, the trees, flowers? What?"

He laughed, too. "I don't know—it's up to you."

"Well, let's go. Alice and Jasper will be back soon and she has to show me something."

He made a sound between the lines of a grunt and a sigh as he sat up. He leaned over and put his hand on my cheek and I leaned into it as he pulled my face closer to his. His lips touched mine softly. I moved my hand to his neck and kissed him more, much like what I did after I told Charlie about leaving.

Our lips moved mechanically in familiar patters, we didn't have to think. I heard tires on the road that led to our house. Our lips froze, Edward pulled away far enough that only our noses and foreheads touched. We looked at each other through our lashes as we caught our breaths and giggled. We stayed like that till a chirping voice came through the trees. "Okay, break it up you to. Save it for when someone won't see you." Alice said.

"Alright Alice, calm down. Don't make me have Jasper do that for you, you don't know _what_ he'll do." Edward said.

I let go of Edward to look at Alice. She was standing at the edge of the trees, glittering like crazy. She gave me the come-on-I-have-to-show-you-my-sketches look. "Fine," I grumbled. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"You're a vampire for crying out loud, hurry up!" I sighed, exasperatedly and zoomed ten feet past her and walked back.

"Is that fast enough for you?" I chided.

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, Bella, Bella." She clicked her tongue. "What are we going to do with you?"

"You'll learn to deal with me; I know you can already see that."

"Sadly I can."

"Well, show me your sketches." That brightened her up. She opened her Gucci backpack/purse and handed me her notebook. I flipped through the ones she showed me yesterday to see her new designs. They were all pencil drawn but they looked chic and small. "Not bad. I can't wait to see how they look when you make them!"

She was still smiling as we went back to the house. Edward had joined us when I was looking through her notebook.

The phone rang once we entered the threshold of the house. My muscles tightened; I knew for some reason it wouldn't be good. I answered the phone, and to my surprise (our key element) it was Billy.

"Bella?" he said.

"Yes?"

"Bella, something happened to Jacob and he wanted me to call you and Nessie."

"What happened?"

"He, uh, had another accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"He fractured a lot of his bones. The La Push doc came to take a look at him and he's not so great."

"Oh, is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Yes, one second."

I heard his distant voice as he handed the phone to Jacob.

Jacob POV

***

_So stupid, why do I even try_, I thought. _Bells' theory won't work, and after what happened last week I don't think she'll ever come back to me._

_ Get a hold of yourself, Jacob! _Leah thought. She was really getting on my nerves. _I heard that!_

_Get out of my head! You too, Seth!_

_What did I do? _He asked.

_Nothing yet, but you could so get the heck out of my head!_

_Fine, be that way. _I felt him leave—he was in human form now. I was running down the dirt road in La Push where Bella and I would ride our motorcycles. I really wished that she would come back.

_You can wish all you want but from the looks of what happened the other day… it doesn't look likely. _Leah said.

_I thought I told you to leave!_

_Too bad! You said you'd be different than Sam so, I don't have to listen to you._

_I'm still in charge of this little "pack."_

_A few months ago you didn't even _want_ a pack and now you're going all Alpha on me?_

_Yes, I am. And in that case I _command_ you to change forms!_

_Fine, are you happy now? _She shifted forms.

_Now I am. I _said to myself. This emptiness was nice. I wasn't paying attention to where I was until I felt the edge of rocks under my paws. I was at the top of the cliff that people go cliff diving off of. Bella almost drowned doing that—hey! Get a hold of yourself, she's married to that bloodsucker and she's got a little one that almost killed—! What the heck are you doing! Stop thinking about her! I slapped myself mentally. Why can't my mind just register that— JACOB BLACK, SHUT UP!

I heard footsteps, and then Seth said, "Dude! Forget about her!" as if he was helping me. I turned around to look at him. I trotted off into the privacy of the trees to phase. I walked back to meet Seth, and face whatever he might want. "Jacob, man, you're suffering about her. You know what? Why don't you take a break from this 'dog' business and go see her? Ha, dog business."

"Why must you be so immature," I muttered, rolling my eyes. It wasn't a bad idea though. "Hey, let's go diving."

"Sure, that'd be awesome!" The distance wasn't far to the edge of the cliff. Seth went first. "Wahoo!!" he crowed.

I went to jump but right as I was going to jump out into the air above the ocean I heard her voice. _Jacob, don't jump._ Then another voice filled my head. _Jake, come play with me!_ Nessie and Bella were trying to keep me from jumping. Isn't this the same as what happened to—?

I got distracted and didn't jump far enough. I felt the air rush past me as gravity pulled me down. The next thing I felt were rocks. I heard a crack. "Jake? Dude you alright? C'mon man, say something!"

"I heard them," was my, oh, so genius response.

"Heard who? Okay, man, don't freak out. I'm gonna take you back to your place. Don't phase on me alright. Dang, that must have hurt!"

I guessed he picked me up or something. 'Cause I felt hands on my back and legs. I heard Sam call to us. "What happened?"

"We went up by the cliffs and he didn't go out very far and he hit the ledge. Here help me get him to Billy. He said he 'heard' them, whatever that means."

My weight shifted.

Air hit my face.

We were moving fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella POV

"Jacob? How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, ouch"

"What happened?"

He sighed. "I went cliff diving, got distracted and hit the ledge or something. I think I might be insane—but I heard a voice in my head."

"Like what, your conscience?"

"Bella, I'm serious. I heard you in my head. I heard you and Nessie in my head."

I froze. I heard Edward in my head before. He really missed me. So much time was repeating it's self in different people in so many ways. "Were you being reckless like I was?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I was. I was trying your theory. And now it worked. But like you did, I paid a price."

"You paid the price by fracturing your bones? That's the worst payment I ever heard of."

"Hey, don't point the finger at me!" His voice got louder; he was yelling. "You said hurting yourself to hear someone is bad, well, you're just a hypocrite. You said yourself that you were reckless then. I don't remember how many times I had to take you to the hospital to get you patched up—no pun intended."

"Shut up, Jake!"

"Grr… since when did you get so vicious?"

"Time and fighting vampires does that to you."

"Let me talk to him," Edward said.

"Hold on," I told Jake. "Why?" I whispered, holding the phone away from me.

"Just let me talk to him."

"Fine," I put the phone back to my ear. "Edward wants to talk to you."

"Why does the blood— I mean. Why does _Edward_ want to talk to _me_?"

"I don't know, Jake. Here," I gave the phone to Edward and sat down on the couch. I didn't hear much of the conversation—I didn't really care anyway.

"Bella, do you want to see Jacob, because he'd like to see you."

"It might help him. Plus if he sees Nessie, that'd help, too."

He turned back to the phone and told Jacob what I'd said. Looks like its back to Washington. I just couldn't escape its alien-green color no matter how hard I tried—which I didn't do.

On the short drive to school I saw a group of people with big signs at the entrance of the school. The signs were protesting animal cruelty and seal-skinning. They also had graphic pictures on their posters. I didn't want to look anymore so I turned and drove in the opposite direction of the protestors. If I could sleep—which I couldn't—I would have nightmares about those images. I was shaking and shivering right now.

"Shh, it's okay." Edward said, rubbing my back. I didn't notice I was gripping the wheel so tightly until Edward pried them off when I parked. "Don't worry about that. I know it was scary—I've seen that kind of thing up close when I was in Alaska. They'll be gone before we leave. Actually they were thinking about calling it quits for the evening."

I sighed, letting the tension leave my body. It looked like it would soon be time for another baseball game, but with the Cullen family split up across the world—or continent if we knew where Rose and Emmett were—we'd be really short of players. They'd probably have to find a new sport.

I saw Mike in a classroom on my way in. I mentally prepared myself for what whispers would be said tonight. I sat down next to Edward towards the back of our English classroom. As soon as we took our seat, sure enough, college girls were swarming. Edward and I repeated what we did yesterday by kissing each other. Edward cleared his voice then spoke to them. "Sorry ladies, I'm taken." He held up my left hand for emphasis.

They moaned as they scattered, some of them stuck around due to the lack of open seats. "I can't believe this," someone said.

"He still looks so hot!"

"His voice is so… OMG I can't even describe it!"

English passed quickly, we read independently out of text books. So high schoolish, I thought. As anyone who knew Edward, or the other Cullens, they were very fast so he was the first one done, and I was second. They'd also all read this before.

When I finished I took out a piece of paper and slid it across the table—a desk for two—to Edward. He gave me a questioning look so I held up one finger and focused on turning off my shield. It was easier than it used to be. _Do you see what I mean now?_ I thought. He wrote on the paper in his elegant print.

Yes

_Good. What are we doing next class? Do you know?_

We're just learning about the counts in measures and things like 4/4 and 2/3. It's nothing too, special.

_Okay_

Um, Bella, you might want your shield back. Mr. Meyers is getting suspicious and he'll be over here soon.

I regained my shield and looked up to see our English teacher, Mr. Meyers walking up the isle to us. I glimpsed at the paper and it had almost everything we read today written on it in Edward own hand writing.

"Is there something going on here?" Mr. Meyers said.

"No, sir," Edward replied.

"It looked like you were writing a note to Ms. Swan."

"Mrs. Cullen," Edward corrected. I felt like I would blush since Mr. Meyers now knew my official title.

"Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of the group?" I noticed he said "group" and not "class". Well, at least he didn't think of us as kids.

"I don't think that's necessary," Edward said. "I was just writing down some notes." He handed over the paper with the flawless, almost copy of our assignment.

"This has to be a joke."

"Nope, I assure you."

Mr. Meyers eyed us doubtfully. "I'm assuming since you said Ms. Swan is a Mrs. that you two are together."

"That is correct."

"Well, that's fine but I don't want any funny business from you two. People are already distracted here." He looked up and the small group of girls staring at Edward. They snapped out of their trance when Mr. Meyers cleared his throat. "Focus on your reading and not the ones around you."

"Thank you," I whispered. I looked around; there were guys behind me who had just ducked their heads when the teacher spoke to the girls behind us.

"You're welcome; just don't rely on me to help you with jealous students."

"Yes, sir," I said. Then he walked back to the front of the room to his desk. I started to laugh quietly but Edward's hand covered my mouth, making the sound muted.

Mike saved me a spot in Chemistry. We were mixing chemicals today. I was debating whether to tell Mike that I'd be leaving again soon or not. I decided not to. I came up with a better question, "Hey, Mike, when was the last time you saw Jessica?"

It was a second later that he answered. "Um, about a week ago, I think. She got a Trig scholarship, can you believe that?"

"No I can't."

"She's supposed to be here you know—in this class, I mean. She usually sits here," he patted the empty space of lab table on his other side.

"Awesome!" I said. Then I went back to focusing on how much of the Sulfuric Acid to mix with the Sodium Chloride.

"Okay, class is over. You can go home now," said Ms. Nix, our Chemistry teacher. "Enjoy your weekend!"

People started to pack up while I dumped my mixture in to the bio-hazard bin. Someone, I didn't know who yet, put their very warm hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I looked up into Mike's blue eyes. He looked like he wanted to go pale but instead he was blushing. He didn't say anything. Wasn't Edward supposed to be here by now?

I heard Edward clear his throat. Finally, I thought.

Mike made a quick retreat back to the lab we were sitting at, grabbed his things and jogged out. "What was that about?" Edward asked.

"I have no idea. Well, hey, you read his mind right. Don't you know?"

He shrugged, "bits and pieces."

"And?"

He sighed. "Same thing Jacob and Felix tried to do."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go yet?"

"Ya, but can we go a different way?"

"Why? The protesters are long gone."

I pulled back my shield. _I don't want to hurry back._

"Okay." He put his arm around my waist—something he hadn't really done in a while—and grabbed my bag when we passed the lab. "If anyone is bothering you, and I'm not around, like during class for instance, just pull in your shield and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay, thanks, Edward."

"Anytime, Love." He paused. "But for a better distance, you'll have to let me become more attuned to you. That means you'll have to pull in your shield more often."

"If only we were mentally joined—that way we wouldn't have to worry about becoming attuned."

"That'd defiantly be nice—easier."

"Yeah it would."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It gets a little confusing later so feel free to ask questions. To anyone that's reading this, Thank you so much for getting this far! I would have thought a lot of people would quit by the end of the 2nd chapter, but you guys didn't so thanks. Leave me reviews! Thank you much! Bye.**

* * *

Chapter 20

We'd only been in New Hampshire for a few days, and already we were heading back home for a temporary visit. I'd check on Jacob and see how bad he was for myself. Renesmee was itching to see him, they were inseparable—they hated to be away from each other.

They whole "vampire, human, werewolf, half-breed" thing was getting really annoying, well, it had been before. We drove non-stop. We didn't stop in Chicago or anywhere except gas stations and some pit stops when Nessie needed a break.

A day later we passed within the borders of Washington State, only a few more hours until we got to Forks and I might see Jacob—on his bed—cringing away from any pain he may feel. I pitied him. But how could he be so stupid? Jumping off a cliff? I knew I sounded like a hypocrite but still. He was being silly trying to "hear" me, which he had succeeded at just before he hurt himself. Why did I have to do that? If I didn't he wouldn't know.

We were getting closer and closer to La Push; I hardly noticed when we stopped right in front of the little house. I could see Billy looking seriously out of the window. He motioned for us to come in and he moved away. I was first at the door. I turned the knob and opened the door. "He's in his room," Billy said.

"Thank you," I said, waving.

I took Nessie with me to Jacob's room. He was laying there on his bed with his feet hanging off the edge looking at us. "Hey, Nessie! Hey, Bells! Ouch!"

"Hi, Jacob," I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. I rested my hand on his and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad to see you. But you need to be more careful," I added.

"Yeah, I know. So, how've ya been?"

"Be glad you're not old enough for college."

"School's hard on you?"

"You could say that."

"Ah. Come here, Ness."

"Be careful now." I told Nessie, as she crawled to Jacob. I didn't hear any kind of conversation in the living room. I pulled in my shield, _Edward; I think you can come in. It sounds tense in there._

"Excuse me," he said to Billy, and then he materialized into the room. He sighed, "Deal with it, Jacob." I looked at both of them and sure enough Jacob's thoughts were showing clear on his face.

"How long are you going to be here?" Jacob asked me.

"Uh," I said, thinking.

"A couple days," Edward said for me.

"Thank you, but I was asking Bella." Jacob said.

"Well, I didn't really know, but we shouldn't be here too long. We have to get back soon but we have a few days off." I smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay, Bells," he reached up to put his hand on my shoulder. I felt like I wanted to flinch away or something, instead I just looked at him. He was watching Nessie who was just looking around, curiously.

"So how bad are you?" I asked.

"Better," he breathed. "But it's still going to be a few days till I'm fully healed. It's better than being human—the speed of it I mean."

"I know."

"Leah and Seth are here," Edward said abruptly. "Should we go?"

"You don't have to go—stay as long as you like," Jacob told me.

"I thought I smelled a leech," Leah said as she walked into the room, "How ya doing Jake?"

"I'm fine, Leah. Go do something useful I'm busy."

"Fine," she turned around when Seth came in. "I'd be careful if I were you, Jake's mad and mom's gonna be pissed if you get beat up."

"I can take care of myself. God, Leah, relax I'm not ten years old." He looked at me and Edward. "Hey, good to see you guys!" He held his fist out to Edward and they did a mock punch. "Jake are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll be running patrol in a few days."

"No, you won't."

"And why won't I be?"

"You won't because vamps haven't been coming around, since that battle thing, except Edward and Bella and the other Cullens when they stop and go."

"Uh-huh…," Jacob said speculatively.

"Only the Nomads would travel but they have no reason to since we've moved out. And there are other ways to get around if they're going to Alaska to visit Carlisle. Jasper is up with us so Charlotte and Peter know where to find them," Edward said, sounding like he was the vampire expert.

"Well, it's getting late," I said. "I hate to say it but we got to go. I promise we'll be back, Jake."

"Alright, bye Bells, bye Nessie."

"Bye, Jake," she said. She crawled close to him, kissed his cheek and hugged him, and then she walked back to me. I took my turn. I bent down to hug him gently and he lifted his good arm and put it around me.

"Hey, eyes off," Edward said. I didn't know who he was talking to but, whatever. I released Jacob and walked off. I waved as I turned the corner and entered the living room where Billy was watching some TV.

"Bye, Billy," I said.

"Bye, Bella," he said not looking away from the TV. "Stop by your dad's, he'd like to see you."

"I plan on it."

I put Nessie in her seat and opened the driver's side door but Edward was already there. "Let me give you a break. I'll drive slowly so you can collect yourself."

I nodded and got in the passenger's seat. I stared through the windshield the whole way. When he said he'd go slowly he actually did go slowly. He didn't go eighty like he's said was slow for him; he went the forty-mile-per-hour speed limit.

I was on edge and itching to just hurry up to Charlie's. But I was so engrossed in my thoughts I didn't even know we were there until my door was opened and I was led to the door of Charlie's house. I pressed the doorbell and took a deep breath. The door opened and I was sort of surprised to see Sue Clearwater. I mean, I knew she cooked for Charlie but it was after dark. She didn't smile at all.

"Sue, who is it?" Charlie asked. She didn't say anything so he walked to the door. "Bella! Is everything okay?"

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked. I knew if Edward had the chance he'd say 'no.'

"You're fairly easy. You heard the news about Jacob didn't you?"

"Yeah, Billy called the other day."

"I'm sorry, Bells. Come on in."

* * *

**Please comment! The more the comments the faster the posts. (As long as I have more waiting.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy. Um... *21....21.... what happens in this chapter??....* oh, ya! Alice calls and Bella almost gives in. You see. Leave me comments!**

* * *

Chapter 21

We do as he says. "We're just 'bout to eat, would you like to join us?" Charlie asked. But the look on Sue's face shows she really doesn't want us to.

"No thanks, Charlie. We were just stopping by."

"Suit yourself." He went over to the small table and picked up his plate of steak and led us into the living room. "Have a seat."

So Edward and I sat on the loveseat and Charlie sat on the recliner chair. "What's new with you, kids?"

"Not much, New Hampshire's great! Oh, Mike is in my chemistry class," I said.

"Newton? Well, there's a shocker. He got in an Ivy-league school?"

"Apparently he did."

"So, Edward, what kind of classes are you taking this semester?"

"I'm taking a music, anthropology, and literature classes," Edward said.

"Hmm, interesting, but why would you need to take a music class? Bella told me you were already very good at it."

"It's really just experimental for me."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

"So what's been going on with you lately?" I asked.

"The usual, fishing with Billy on Sundays, eating with Sue on the weekdays, visiting Jake. Nothing special's going' on."

Edward's phone rang. "Hello? Excuse me," he said standing up and walking out of the room. I thought I could hear Alice on the other end. Plastic hit the linoleum. I went to see what fell. Edward was staring at nothing, his phone on the floor. I picked it up. The caller ID said ALICE. I put the phone to my ear, "Alice?"

"Bella! Oh my God, they're coming, again!"

"Who's coming? Alice?" The phone cut off.

"Was that Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it was."

"Edward, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Edward had the same bleak look he had in the forest after my return. He blinked a few times and shook his head, then looked up.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, but we have to go."

"Where are you going? I thought no one was at the house."

"We have a key."

"Alright, come back soon."

"Okay, Charlie," I said. I hugged him gently and kissed his cheek as Edward got Nessie; I forgot she was in the living room. "Bye, Sue," I waved in Sue's general direction. She nodded. When we were in the car I said, "Tell me what's going on! Now!"

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "Alice saw the Volturi coming here, again."

"What for we haven't done anything."

"They think we're responsible for the loss of Demitri."

"Ugh! Those— Ugh!" I couldn't come up with a coherent sentence; I was really ticked off.

When I got enough of a hold on myself I said, "He did this, I did nothing wrong."

"I know."

"So, what the heck are we going to do?!"

He sighed heavily. "I have no idea."

"We can't just leave, they might kill someone!"

"But we can't stay that close to Charlie."

I couldn't think of what might happen then. They wouldn't turn him—I knew that. They would have a Charlie Steak for diner and probably a Suefflé for dessert. I think I was getting thirsty or something because all of a sudden my mouth was flooded. Edward saw me from the corner of his eye and pulled over.

He shook me, "Bella, focus! You will not eat humans! Human blood isn't good for you. Do you want to see red eyes in the mirror?"

"No."

"Stay right _here_," he pushed my shoulder down and then got out. He went into the trees nearby and came back with a badger? He went into the tree and came back with a badger? It looked dead but I could smell it. He got back in the car and closed the door. Edward handed me the animal. "I broke its neck so it wouldn't squirm. You need to eat. We haven't hunted in a while; your eyes are starting to get dark."

So I bite into the badger and drank. It wasn't my favorite food but it would do. When I was done I felt better and I wasn't as thirsty. "What do I do with it?"

"Toss it out the window, it'll look like road kill."

I held the button down for the window and pitched it as far as I could. I watched as we headed toward the main Cullen house. I took out my phone and called Jacob, "Billy? It's Bella. I need to talk to Jake."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just an update, it's important."

"Hold on," he got softer, "Jake, answer the other phone."

"Hello?" Jake sounded groggy. The other phone hung up.

"Jake, it's Bella."

"Oh, hey, Bella, what's up?"

"The Volturi are coming. Alice saw them."

"Ah, crap. I'll call Seth and Sam in the morning."

"Okay, first thing though."

"I promise."

"Alright, night, Jacob."

"Night, Bells."

We were on the drive to the house now. In a few seconds we'd be inside, waiting to face the Volturi again.

Edward picked up his phone when we pulled into the garage. "Carlisle, did Alice call you? She said she saw—… What are we going to do, we didn't do—" He sighed in frustration. "Okay, but we can't just call everyone back up—. So we have to face the by ourselves—? So what do you suggest we do—? Fine, call back when you have a plan," Edward slammed his phone closed.

"Take Nessie inside, there's a key in the first flower pot," he told me. I got out and took Nessie, he was right; the key was half covered with dirt under the rose pot.

I set Nessie on her feet, "Wait for me inside okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Mommy, why is Daddy so angry?"

I sighed, "He's just stressed."

She put her hand on my cheek and replayed Edward and me in the car before he gave me food.

"He was worried; it's no big deal."

"Okay, Mommy." I watched as she walked into the big living room and sat on the white loveseat. I waited a moment, just observing her. She kicked her legs that were hanging off the cushion and looking around the house she spent so much time in and that he hasn't seen in a week.

I smiled and turned around to go outside.

I saw my car, but it was empty. I guess I went into shock because I was gasping and my chest hurt. I felt like I wanted to cry. Where was he? I thought I'd try something that he told me a few days ago. I pulled in my shield; he said if I was in trouble to do this._ Edward, where are you!_ I thought. I felt kind of stupid calling to someone by thinking. But how would I know if he heard me? He couldn't answer back.

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID—Alice. "Alice I don't have time to—" I couldn't finish my sentence before she started scolding me.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, stop right now! If you keep this up you'll be human again, that's what I saw. Lots of emotion is what could change you again. Keep your act together!"

"He's gone again. I took Renesmee inside for a few seconds and when I came out—"

"WHAT?! AGAIN! Why can't that boy just stay for once? I didn't see him or anyone plan—" She stopped and sighed then cussed. "I swear if I see him I'm going to bite his head off! Is your car still there?"

"Calm down, Pixie. Yeah, the door's open."

"Watch it or I'll bite yours off, too. Look inside the car."

I went over to the car. There was a note on the seat, now I felt really stupid.

* * *

**Post your comments please! Thank you.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Not much going on but for the record the first "journal entry" is actually true. You can google it! lol**

**WARNING: Next chapter the povs switch _a lot._**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Alice, I found a note."

"What does it say?"

I looked at the paper and read his elegant handwriting. The note said,

_Too, much stress. Went for a run. I'll call when I can. Take care of Renesmee.  
Be safe, my Bella._

_—Edward._

I felt like I would cry again. Edward left a similar not on Isle Esme. Only two words stood out to me; _be safe_. Alice's scolding brought me back. "Isabella! Do you want me to go down there right now? You're getting closer."

"Sorry, Alice."

"Just stay there and do what he said. Keep the key with you."

"You're not staying on the phone?"

"I promise I'll call if I see anything. You see, uh—how do I say this?—um, Jasper and I are, uh, take advantage of the empty house—"

"Say no more, good luck."

"Thanks you, too. Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Alice."

I hung up and went inside, locking the door behind me. I was relieved to see Nessie still sitting on the loveseat and kicking her feet. I sat on the other side of the loveseat. I put her in my lap and held her close. "Where's Daddy?" she asked looking up at me.

"He's taking a break. Until he gets back he wants us to be safe." I bent down and kissed her forehead. "It's late, time for you to go to bed."

"Okay, Mommy. But I want to read."

"Okay."

I followed her to Edward's old room. She picked up one of Edward's journals and started to read them. I went over to the couch and looked over her shoulder. This entry was from July 24, 1915.

Edward POV

As I sat in the middle of our meadow—the only place I could think of—I thought about the evening. I thought about Sue's behavior and her mean thoughts. I thought about how Bella was getting thirsty over nothing and how I reacted to Carlisle on the phone.

_"Carlisle, did Alice call you? She said she saw—" He cut me off._

_"Yes, she called. And I know she saw the Volturi."_

_"What are we going to do, we didn't do—"_

_"Son, I _know_ we didn't do anything." _

_I sighed, I was aggravated. Why couldn't he just say something else like 'Okay, here's what you need to do…'? "Okay, fine, but we can't just call everyone back up—"_

_"No, we can't. It wouldn't do any good; they have nothing to witness." _

_"So we have to face them by ourselves?"_

_"No you don't have to."_

_"So what do you suggest we do?"_

_"I don't know, Edward." _

_"Fine, call back when you have a plan,"_

Then I slammed it shut. I shouldn't have done that, I could've broken it. But Carlisle could've been more help than "I don't know," or "No, Edward." I scoffed. Then I was pretty sure I heard Bella. I shouldn't have just run away like that.

Oh, great. First that dog copies her, now here I am in the same position she was almost a month ago. _Edward, where are you!_ A few seconds passed. She felt stupid. Why would she feel stupid? I told her to do that. Alice called her then. She'd forgotten to put her shield back up.

_"Alice, I don't have time to—" _she started to say. I couldn't believe this, Alice was yelling at her!

_"Isabella Marie Cullen, stop right now! If you keep this up you'll be human again, that's what I saw." _What? Bella could change back if she was emotional? That's silly! How could something like tears change you back? Because vampires can't cry, and Bella's different. I groaned as I leaned back. _"Lots of emotion is what could change you again. Keep your act together!"_

_"He's gone again. I took Renesmee inside for a few seconds and when I came out—"_

I knew I shouldn't have left like that. She'll find my note I'm sure. She's a smart girl.

_"WHAT?! AGAIN! Why can't that boy just stay for once? I didn't see him or anyone plan—" _Alice was hysterical! I wish I could see her freak out. I believe what Alice said then, she swore! She grew up in the 20's. She knew better. _"I swear if I see him I'm going to bite his head off! Is your car still there?"_

Wow, who knew Alice could be so violent?

_"Calm down, Pixie. Yeah, the door's open."_

_"Watch it or I'll bite yours off, too. Look inside the car."_

I knew she would find it. She held up my note and read it to Alice. I saw her thoughts start to fade as she pulled out her shield. The last thing I heard was Bella telling Nessie I wanted them to be safe.

Bella POV

Edward' journal read:

_Today the radio announced that the Eastland steamer sank. They estimated about 500 people drowned…_

I stopped her from reading further. I picked up the next journal and turned the pages to April 12, 1918.

_The Spanish Influenza has now hit Chicago. Father has been diagnosed with the illness by Dr. Cullen. He seems nice and very handsome. It's not as if I like him, it's just my opinion. Mother is worried that we will become sick as well. We can only hope that we can make it through this tough time…_

I stopped reading again and picked up another one. It wasn't that old, actually. It was from my first day at Forks High.

_Everyone was talking about the new girl, Isabella Swan. The teenage boys were very disturbing, they should be more respectful. I heard that Isabella was the Police Chief's daughter. I finally saw her for real when I walked into the cafeteria. I could hear everyone but her. I was very frustrated. I couldn't keep my eyes off her the entire day. And her smell—it was the sweetest thing I'd ever smelled in my entire life. All during Biology I debated whether I should take her or not. But then I would have to kill everyone in the room. I'd have to dispose of innocent people. I'm not a monster, I have to remember that._

I didn't blink. I stared at the page. One line stood out from the others—that line repeated in my head. _All during Biology I debated whether I should take her or not._ He'd told me before he wanted to kill me when he met me, but to see it in print—I don't know—it was strange.

I heard the door open and close down stairs. "I'll be right back, Nessie."

"Okay, Mommy."

I ran down the stairs headed for the door and jumped into Edward's arms. "Hey, Bella, long time no see." The voice did not belong to Edward, neither did the scent. I tried to see who was holding me, but whoever it was they wouldn't let me move.

* * *

**Leave me comments!! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Lol! Picture the fight like the ballet studio fight with James except with Felix and he's holding Bella. (You'll see.) The POVs change a lot and Nessie shares her thoughts for a little bit. Leave me your comments! BYE!!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Aw, anxious aren't we, Bella. You know, that punch did hurt but it was worth it."

Oh no. My eyes got huge. "Felix," I whispered

"Yes, Bella, did you miss me?"

"No."

"Now, now, don't be like that."

I pulled in my shield again and mentally screamed, _Edward HELP!!!!_

Edward POV

I was walking out of the meadow when I heard Bella again. _Edward HELP!_ She screamed. _Now, now, don't be like that._ A voice said. I gasped, how dare Felix come back. And he was holding her! I ran as fast as I could to the house.

Bella POV

I felt so hopeless, I had no idea where Edward was and I didn't know if he heard me.

And—to add to the list—our daughter was upstairs waiting for me.

The door swung open, "Edward!" Edward was here. He heard me.

"Yes, love, I heard you." He smiled his crooked smile at me, and then he turned cold. He looked scary—he actually looked like a vampire. "Let go of my wife!" Felix turned so Edward was out of my line of vision.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Eddie."

_Nessie's upstairs, _I thought.

"Did you hear me? I said, LET HER GO!"

"And I said, no."

Edward growled. He tackled us, sending Felix to the ground—along with my head. "Mommy?" Nessie's shy voice said.

"Go back to the room, Nessie," I said.

"Daddy?"

"Do as your mother said."

"But—"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, go back upstairs!"

She jumped back, startled by Edward's anger.

Edward worked to pry me from Felix's tight grip. He didn't let go, he only laughed. "I'll never let her go Eddie boy." He moved his hands so one was on my chest the other on my bottom.

His grasp was starting to hurt. I turned my head down and bit Felix as hard as I could. He screamed. That's when Edward pulled me out. I gasped. "Go upstairs with Renesmee." I nodded and went up the stairs to join her.

I looked back and saw Edward hold Felix by his throat against the wall. He was clutching his shoulder; he looked at me and winked. Edward slammed him into the wall, "Don't you ever touch my wife again, or I swear I will tear you limb from limb and let the wolves have your ashes."

"

Renesmee POV

Daddy's voice scared me. And why was Felix back? And why was he holding my mommy? Was she okay? She looked scared. I sat on the big gold and iron bed. I hugged my knees and began to cry.

Someone screamed from downstairs and immediately looked at the door. The walls shook and I cried harder.

Then Mommy came into the room and hugged me tight. "It'll be okay, it's going to be fine," she said over and over.

Edward POV

After I knew Bella was safe with Nessie I pulled out my phone, making sure the piece of scum didn't run away. Bella did well. She bit him hard. His thoughts told me how much it hurt. He deserved it after what he did.

I called Jacob. I checked the time on my phone, one o'clock. Please be up, please be up.

"Hello?" Jacob said. I shouldn't have called.

"Jacob I'm sorry to wake you."

"Ugh. Not again!"

"Jacob, can you send someone down here?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I got someone that man-handled Bella."

"What!"

"The idiot who wouldn't let her go is Felix from the Volturi. They're coming for him. I need someone to keep an eye on him while I check on Bella and Nessie. I got to tell you, Renesmee looked really scared—"

"I'm going."

"Not if you're not completely healed."

"I am, I was exaggerating, and I feel fine. Besides you saw me at what? Five o'clock? And it's… one! You know what I don't care what time it is, our girls are involved, I'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and stuck it in my pocket.

"You're in for trouble now; the great-grandson of Ephraim Black will be here soon." As if on cue, Jacob showed up in his human form.

"So this is the prick that man-handled Bella. Get in line, she's taken."

"I'm supposed to be afraid of him?" Felix said.

"I've out-run and killed lot of vampires for your information."

"Ooh, so scary."

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob, if he does anything, like talk about the ladies upstairs, shove him into the wall. Don't kill him—we need him for the Volturi. Jane can handle him then. If he runs, get him. Oh yeah, be happy for Bella, she bit him hard."

"Alright Bells!"

I laughed as I went up the stairs.

Bella POV

I was still holding Nessie on the bed. I heard Jake downstairs. "Jake?" Nessie said looking at the door.

"You can see him later."

Edward laughed then came in, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine. What did you do?"

"I called Jacob. I wanted him to send one of the wolves down but he came instead."

"He's okay?"

"Yeah, he 'exaggerated.'"

"Jacob Black what are we going to do with you?" I said shaking my head.

"Are you okay, how long were you like that?"

"I'm fine, Edward, it was only a few seconds before you came here. I thought it was you and I didn't see who it was. I just jumped thinking it was you and then he spoke and I don't know."

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have left. Or I should have at least called you. I'm sorry, I'll never leave you."

Nessie crawled out of my lap when Edward came to hug me. He picked me off the bed so he was holding me. He kissed me several times.

"Can I see Jake?" Nessie asked.

"Can we?" I asked Edward.

He nodded. He set me down and picked her up. We went down stairs and I saw Jacob holding Felix off the ground by his neck. Once again he looked up and said, "Hey gorgeous, nice set of bodyguards you got here."

Jacob slammed him into the wall, "Shut up."

"Thank you, Jacob," Edward said.

I walked over to Jacob with Edward and Nessie following behind. "They're not my bodyguards, they're my family. You mess with them you mess with me, and if you touch me again I will break both of your hands." I turned around, "Jake, take Nessie up stairs or something, I don't want her to be around Felix."

Edward handed Renesmee to Jacob and they went upstairs.

* * *

**Love it? Comment it! Spread the love! (Okay that sounds cheesy. Oh, wait know... that sounds like a HIPPIE!! :D No offense to the hippies.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Ok the problem's solved. I know that the Volturi thing is a little rushed, sorry. The only way to fit it. And the game they play at the end is real. But it does go pretty slow. Sorry about that. And if you're wondering what was wrong with Bella... you find that out VERY soon. :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

"As for you," I said. "The Volturi are on their way as we speak. Renesmee was here to witness some of what you were doing. She's going to have to relive it when she shows Jane or Aro, that kind of thing is traumatizing! And she's probably going to live forever—unlike you."

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"I'm 'implying' that you won't live as long as you think."

"Psh… yeah, right. They won't kill me—they only have the best, they don't kill their own family."

"Maybe so, but I think you might have broken a human law, and since I was changed recently, those laws apply. I remember some small vampire saying 'There are no options for those who break the rules.' And you left without telling them I believe."

"So, what's your point, my beautiful?"

"My point is you won't get away with this that easily."

"We'll see. Until then—I'll see you 'round."

"Not so fast. You're staying here until the Volturi show up."

I took out my phone again and called Alice—I wish I didn't have to interrupt her.

She answered on the third ring. "Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Alice, sorry to call but I need to know when—"

"Tomorrow at noon."

"Thanks, Alice. Have fun with Jasper."

"Yeah, bye, Bella."

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Alice and Jasper are taking advantage of being alone. So they can break headboards and have them fixed before anyone goes back."

"I now regret asking—when we get back that's probably going to be all they think about."

"I pity you. Hey, where did—oh, my—ugh! NOT AGAIN!"

"Hey, hey—shh—do you hear that?"

I listened. Quick footsteps were beating outside.

"Get Jake," I whispered. "Tell him to leave Nessie in the room and phase ASAP. But lock the outside windows and doors."

"Okay," he whispered. "Go get him."

We went our different ways. I ran my fastest around the house, the opposite direction of the footsteps so I would eventually run into Felix. That's when Jacob started running with me. I pulled in my shield again, _Edward stay with Nessie in case someone comes in._

I tried to think what Felix's power was. I was never told what, but a lot of the Volturi's guard had powers that were either Shields, Trackers, or people that had relationship powers. I guess Felix was a Tracker so I stretched my shield to cover me and Jacob. "Wait, Jake."

He stopped and cocked his head to the side.

"We're covered. Felix might be a tracker, he might not be able to know where we are, wait. If you see him or smell him—go for it." He nodded. "Hold on, bend down." Jacob bent and I climbed on and shrunk my shield to fit snug around us. "Now run to the trees and we'll wait."

We waited just inside the trees. I didn't see Felix but I could smell him. He was close. Then Jake opened his big mouth and closed it around Felix's arm. Felix cussed. "Ah, down boy, down."

"Good boy, Jake," I said in a mocking tone and walking forward. "I said you wouldn't get away easily."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. So what are you going to do to me? Wait twelve hours and hand me back over to my boss? Or are you just going to follow along with Edward's threat?"

"Well, we'll see what we do. But if you run again, Jake's going to have the honor of throwing your ashes into the Pacific."

"I'll break his neck before he gets a hold of my ashes."

Jacob growled.

"Let's go, Jacob."

Jacob followed me back to the house with Felix still in his grasp. Edward was waiting with Renesmee.

"They should make handcuffs out of diamonds so you can't break it," I said. It would certainly be useful for keeping Felix here without really having to watch him. But what would he think about being chained up? Would he think of it as foreplay? (A/N: Don't comment that.) I shuddered involuntarily.

"They should," Edward said. He walked over to Jacob, "Good job, we'll take it from here. Go get some sleep."

Jacob released Felix, but only to turn around and trot to the bushes and return moments later. "I'm not that tired. I've had like a week of rest I need to get out, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, let's get this show on the road."

"We have ten hours," I said. I wished excessively that time would speed up.

"So, what are we going to do?"

I sighed. "Chess?" I said looking at Edward.

"You're on," he said.

"Get the board."

Edward went up the stairs to the game closet and brought down their checker board with glass chess pieces.

Setting up the board I tried to remember the moves of each piece while every so often glancing at Jacob and Felix making sure they were still there and Jake had a good grip.

"Ladies first," Edward said motioning towards the board. I moved the pawn in front of the left Bishop. I quickly double checked my shield to make sure it was intact.

He moved his pawn that was in front of his right Rook. "This is actually going to be a fair game."

"How so?"

"You can't read my mind like everyone else," I rolled my eyes and moved my left Knight.

Edward moved his Knight also, mirroring me. "You can capture me you know."

"I'm not ready yet."

"Okay then."

I took the risk and moved my Queen to the right of my Knight. Edward moved the pawn in front of his left Knight. We continued to play until a Queen was captured—my Queen.

I took my revenge a few turns later when I captured his Queen.

My pawns did most of the work—taking his Knight Bishop and other pawns. We basically had the same captured pieces.

Two minutes later it was down to 3 to 1 on the board. I captured the King and won. Edward always won, though. "Good game," he said.

"Thanks."

"And here I was thinking you didn't know how to play."

I shrugged "Things aren't always as they appear."

Edward let out a deep breath, "Well, that was quick." I looked at the closest clock, 2:11.

"Play again?"

"How about a different game? Do you know any card games?"

"Sure, let's play Trash Can."

"What's that?"

"I'll show you." I got the cards and lay them on the floor in two rows with five cards each in front of both of us and put the rest of the cards in between us. "What you do is you take a card from the deck and replace it with the card that's in its slot. The cards go Ace on the bottom left to five, six on the top right to ten above the Ace. It doesn't have to be any certain suit. If you get a number card you need put it where it goes and so one until you get a face card or one you already have.

"When you get there you put it on your side of the deck, which would be the right side, and when a card that you need shows up there you can take it. Face cards that are Kings, Queens, or Jacks go in the pile, too. The first person to get all ten cards laid out wins. Do you get it?"  
"I think."

"Then let's play."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: It gets really weird from here on out. I changed the lyrics so its different than last time. If you want to see the ones I used first, message me. The lyrics I used now and then are completely mine. I own them, I created them.**

* * *

Chapter 25

As per usual Edward won. He picked up on it very quick. We played two rounds—a practice round and for real—where he won both. I need to think of more games.

I drummed my fingers on my knee to the chorus of the last song I heard on the way back to Forks.

_I look at a picture  
To see face so familiar  
Even though her soul as changed  
She acts more dominant  
They just want to dispose. of. her._

_She's taking over  
She may not be me  
But she's carefree  
_

It was sung by a new artist that I hadn't heard of but they were good. The radio played it a few times and that's when Nessie started to sing to it. It's not like she was bad at singing but when the song finished I was laughing.

I blew the falling strand of hair out of my eyes and looked at the clock and sighed, 6:23. Five hours and thirty-seven minutes to go. I wasn't in the mood for another game and Jacob might just be bored. He'd been standing a long time. "Hey, Jacob, sit down; get comfortable."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are you sure? I thought vampires were the only ones that could stand for hours and be comfortable."

He shrugged "I guess any creature that lives forever can be comfortable standing."

I shrugged, too, "maybe." I was really getting bored. Humans wouldn't have to worry about the extra eight hours they would get from not sleeping. And being like this makes things seem… faster? Slower? I couldn't tell any more.

I moaned as I fell backwards on to the plush carpet. I spilled blood here, I remembered. Right before Renesmee was born. I thought about Jacob, how I suddenly felt like I was on Cloud 9 whenever he showed up. And how he suggested I try drinking blood—which saved the lives of both me _and_ Nessie. And what she showed me when I first held her, Jacob holding my hand. At the same time he was protective.

I guess if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here today. But we also wouldn't be in the mess we're in now. Stupid Felix, why did my blood have to smell so good? Then there would be no James, no Victoria, no Laurent, and no Volturi. But there might also be no Edward.

I closed my eyes and thought back. Way, way back, back before Forks.

I thought back to my young days in Phoenix. I never imagined back then of being married at eighteen and a mother at nineteen. Back then I didn't even think of ever becoming a mythical creature or even if they existed. But it was my decision to come back here I guess.

Screw the past. I'm in the present—a present full of mystical beings that would only be in movies and books. I scoffed and felt the corners of my mouth turn up and heard my laughter. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"What's so funny, love?" Edward asked from the piano.

"Nothing, just looking back," I said shaking my head.

"Was something in your past funny?"

"Not really. I was just remembering how I never thought I'd be where I am now when I was nine. To be honest this entire world was unknown and I thought it was all make believe and scary stories like the 'Boogie Monster.' I really didn't think I'd be anywhere close to now, not even in college."

"I'm not surprised." He got up and walked to me. "When _I_ was nine I thought I would be in the draft after high school. Of course I imagined when I came back from war I'd have a family waiting for me. That's how every boy back then thought I guess." He sat down in front of me leaning back against the couch.

"So many things are different from when we were kids."

Edward and I laughed.

"I think you could say that about all of us," Felix said abruptly.

"I guess you could. We were all human. The only person that doesn't apply is Nessie." My smile wavered.

"Sorry," Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault, I asked for it."

"Whoa whoa change the subject," Jacob said holding up one hand while still gripping Felix in the other.

I leaned to the side to sit against the couch.

"Play something for me," I said.

"What if I teach you?" he countered.

"Deal."

The next two hours were spent on my lessons. I didn't learn Debussy or any other famous composers' pieces, just the basics; like scales, which fingers should go where, the location of middle C and so on. Edward was a good teacher. He'd play something short and have me play it back. The only song I really learned was the first part of my lullaby.

I groaned internally, four hours and twenty-six minutes more.

"You did well, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward. It was fun."

He just smiled his crooked smile. I wished for once that the day would come to an end. So that the Volturi would be over with and we could all move on with our lives. I could go back to playing with Nessie in the back yard without a threat, and hunt freely in the forest, and go to college.

_Calm, Bella, calm, _Alice's voice rang through my head and I took a deep breath. I was practically on the edge of hysteria with all this stress. I got up and went to find a notebook and pencil. I didn't know why, but I just felt like drawing.

I didn't draw much; just little things like flowers and butterflies and stars. I advanced to more complicated work—stick people. That obviously wasn't hard, so I drew a stick house, then a stick neighborhood. I sighed heavily and turned the page. I didn't draw this time. This time I wrote. Multiple times on the paper was written three simple words: I am bored.

I filled the entire page with "I am Bored"s. That didn't take long, even writing slowly. Twenty minutes worth of lines. This was useless. I laid back and closed my eyes and tried not to think. I tried to go to sleep.

A few minutes later I was just sitting with my eyes closed doing nothing. So, I listed; five sets of breathing and two heartbeats. I counted the loudest beat. One, two, three, four… Why did they have to come at noon? Why not ten in the morning? Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two… They think they're royalty. Not really, they aren't. Fifty-five, fifty six…

Wait, the beats are speeding? Why? Eighty-eight, eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one… Are they running or something? Because the beat is loud so it's close. One hundred twenty-two, one hundred twenty-three, one hundred twenty-four…

I don't really hear anything moving. It better not be what I think it might be…

I opened my eyes and sat up. I didn't feel different. I put two fingers on my wrist to try and find my pulse, nothing. I sighed, relieved and slouched back down. Then what was the fast beating? I looked around the room. Jacob was still with Felix—he should rest, Jacob should, not Felix; Felix could rest in a few hours after he dies. Nessie was napping on the arm chair. And Edward was sitting at the third step with his chin resting on his hand and looking at me, confused.

Then it wasn't just me who thought something weird was going on, right? Or was he staring at me because of what just happened? I was tired with questions. I looked at the clock again; I guess that whole episode was longer than I thought. Three hours and thirty-seven minutes. It was 9:23 A.M. and the sun was up. I couldn't really go outside, no one was out but still. With this problem going on it was best to be inside.

I listened to try and find that pulse I heard before. It was gone.

* * *

**Comment Please!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: You might want to add me to your Author Alerts so you don't have to check all the time. Please tell your friends. It gets a little slow her too, and kinda rushed. I think this is what I was talking about earlier.**

* * *

Chapter 26

Noon finally arrived but the Volturi didn't show up.

I called Alice again. "Hi, Bella," she said.

"Alice, are you sure they're coming today at noon?"

"Yes, one hundred and ten percent."

"Well, it's five after and they're not here."

"Well, they're not going to just barge in!"

"Okay, bye, Alice." I hung up and told Edward and Jacob that we need to get out.

We went into the back yard and a couple minutes later they showed up. Aro, Jane, Alec, Demitri, and a few other guards stood before us. "I thought you said you didn't know where he was," Jane said.

"He showed up yesterday," Edward said. "If you want him you can have him but first we have something to show you."

"What's there to show?"

"If you respect Carlisle and the respect his family you will see what we have to say."

Jane began to speak when Aro cut her off. "Enough. What would you like to show us, Edward."

"The other day when he showed up there was an incident which may break a human law." Edward turned to Nessie who was in my arms. Show him what happened when Felix came.

She nodded and I carried her to Aro. She raised her hand to his papery face and, I guessed, how him part of the fight between Felix, Edward and I. Aro 'hmmed' then said, "I see. Adding that to him leaving without permission… he didn't really _do_ anything wrong…"

I held my breath. Right now I didn't think that Felix was going to be destroyed like we threatened. I walked back to Edward after I was sure Nessie was done. So we had to wait around for the Volturi to show up for nothing? I couldn't believe this.

"But," he continued, "I suppose we could take you back if you'd like, Felix."

"Thank you, sir."

Jacob shoved him forward with disgust. "Keep an eye on him this time," Jacob said through closed teeth. "Listen to me you parasite, I might not be the one playing the part of your baby-sitter if you ever touch Bella or her daughter do you understand?"

"Yes, I do quite clearly."

"Whatever, idiot."

"Aw, you're so nice!"

"I swear I am this close to pulling out a lighter and burning you to ashes."

Felix jumped. He'd be dead hours ago if he kept the sarcasm up. Then Edward and Jacob were holding their heads in their hands and Renesmee was squirming in my arms, I looked at a smirking Jane and let out my shield to cover everyone and they stopped and sighed relieved.

Jane looked at me with daggers in her eyes. She'd be the death of me one day.

"Our work here is done," Aro said dismissively. They turned around and strutted off into the trees.

Edward POV

The Volturi's visit did not go well. They let Felix go without any penalties. How could they? I mean he— My thoughts were cut off by a searing pain in the back of my head. Couldn't Jane stay calm for ten minutes?

Then the pressure was off and the next thing I knew, we were alone. I noticed Jacob was trembling. He wanted to go after them, I could tell. He'd been up tight since he arrived earlier. "You can't go after them," I said.

"Why not," he snapped.

I sighed. I held up my index finger, "There's one of you," I put up my right hand extending all five fingers, or four fingers and one thumb, "and five of them."

"And?"

"And—you won't get them all. They'll escape and go back to Italy, tell the others, then its last winter all over again."

Jacob rolled his eyes and swished his hand as he said, "excuses, excuses."

"You'll say that until you attempt and attack."

"Attempt?"

"They're strong. Alec or Jane will get to you before you could get the chance to raise your paw."

"Fine, I won't fight."

"Get some rest, Jake," Bella said.

"I'm not tired. Besides I've had—"

"A lot of rest over the week, I know," Bella finished.

"Yeah, so," he shrugged, "now what?"

"Play a game?" Nessie said. She was so cute, even when she said the littlest things.

"Sure, sure," was his genius and classic reply.

Jacob POV

Well, today was definitely a sucky day. You could count them off. One: The Volturi didn't do anything. Two: I didn't get to kick any red-eyed vampire butt. Three: That little Jane—or whatever her name was—turned her freaky pain-gaze on me. And all Bella said to me was "to get rest." I've been resting long enough. I needed to get out. But we did kind of act like kids telling on someone to the teacher.

So, Nessie suggested we play a game. I said sure and we went in and got out some cards and played Go Fish. I swear if the Volturi didn't handle things soon I'd get on a plane and handle it myself.

"Oh, no you don't."

I looked up from my cards to see Edward looking at me. Crap. He heard what I thought about going to Italy; completely ruining my plan. _And_ he could see my cards! "New game. Edward's a cheat."

"I am not."

"You are, too."

"Boys, calm down. We'll start a new game," Bella said acting like the mom of the house.

"You might want to cover Nessie and me with your shield, too."

"Sure, sure," Oh, now she's mocking me huh? Well, we'll see about that.

"No you won't," Edward was reading my mind again, are you kidding me!

"Quit doing that!"

"I can't help it." He just sat there smiling like an idiot. "Don't call me an idiot!"

"Bella…"

"Alright, alright. I'll cover you guys. You're more immature than a preschooler. Nessie even acts better than you."

And to add to her proof, Renesmee nodded her head and said "Uh-huh" in her high baby voice. No wonder why I love her.

"Okay, back to the game. I'll deal," Edward said. He shuffled and bridged like he was a poker dealer. That reminded me…

"What if we play Poker?"

"Do you know how to play?"

"Uh, yeah. The pack used to play a lot."

"Really? I didn't think dogs played poker. On the other hand there is that one painting."

"Oh, we play alright. Embry still owes me."

"Then let's play."

"Okay, then."

Bella POV

Edward and Jacob continued their bickering until it came down to poker.

"Really? I didn't think dogs played poker. On the other hand there is that one painting," Edward said. I thought I told them to be nice.

"Oh, we play alright. Embry still owes me," I was surprised Jacob didn't say anything about the dog comment. Oh well, he's probably used to it.

"Then let's play."

"Okay, then."

"What are we going to use as chips?"

"Coins," Jacob suggested.

"Well, you better go rob a bank because I don't think we have enough."

"We don't need poker chips," Edward said.

"We don't?"

"No, we can use Monopoly money to represent chips and switch them out later for real money."

"Okay. But Nessie shouldn't play, not for real."

"I know."

"So get the Monopoly money."

Edward got up and was back in a few seconds. "How much for each person?"

"Hmm, how about $2,000?"

"Okay."

"I'll deal."

* * *

**Comment please! Oh, here's an update: 54 pages, 32,197 words (that's as much of the story you guys have read)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27  
Jacob POV**

Edward is such a cheat. I'm not sure if Bella shielded me, I didn't feel anything but I guess no one does except her—maybe.

Well, the teachers on the Rez just told everyone that the seniors would graduate like sometime in September. So, when I got back to La Push this evening, my dad was going over how I needed to apply for a scholarship and all.

But there's no way I'd get into an Ivy-league like Bella. I guess WSU would work. I'll skip Seattle—I've had enough of my sisters. Wait a second, why am I thinking about college now? I'm almost eighteen not even a high school grad and now I'm talking college? Okay, who is this and where's the real me?

I stopped with the 20 Questions and tried to remember something besides watching that dim sided person known as Felix. After Bella was done writing or drawing something in a notebook when, I guess, she tried to sleep. She was breathing pretty hard. I wonder if that's what happens when vampires try to sleep.

But the look on her face scared me a little. It only did because _she_ was scared. Did she actually have a dream? But she can't—oh, never mind. I don't know why she checked her pulse, though. She knew she wouldn't feel anything. Maybe I'll ask her later.

Bella POV

It was getting dark but Jacob left almost an hour ago. I didn't hear the beating again. Maybe I'm going crazy, I thought. All this stress would do me in for sure. Edward and I talked about the trip back. It's been long enough and we needed to get back for our—my—grade.

While we were there before, Nessie was always complaining about how she wanted to see Jacob. I don't know what to do. I could either leave her here or have Jake come with us. Psh, Alice would have a fit! She gets enough headaches from Renesmee already, I doubt Jacob will make it any better. Then again… with him there she won't see anything. And then we wouldn't be able to know what's coming. Just perfect, absolutely one hundred percent perfect.

We need a new plan.

We _could_ just quit college and… No! No, I wanted to go to school; I applied for it, and with Edward's help, got accepted. I would not give up that quickly.

I began to walk through the threshold of the kitchen when I tripped on the step and landed on my stomach. Oh, great my klutziness was back. I felt eyes on my back so I turned my head and saw a big black leather shoe, leading up to an olive-toned face with short black hair. I gasped a squeal and blinked, and then the face and body of Felix was gone. Edward was at my side in moments helping me up. "What happened?" he asked.

"I tripped. But I thought I saw—never mind."

***

Edward was out hunting with Renesmee when the door bell rang and Jacob was at the door. "I got to talk to you," we both said, starting to laugh.

"You first," I allowed.

"Okay, well, I think I saw something the other day and I was just wondering…"

"What do you think you saw?"

"Um, when you, uh, tried to sleep? I don't know. I saw you close your eyes, wake up, and check your pulse. Edward and I were watching you for a while and I think we were both a little concerned."

"Yeah, about that… I'm not sure. I thought I heard something then, like a pulse. I was counting it trying to relax when it started getting faster and a little louder. Did you hear anything?"

"No," Jacob said slowly, "I don't think I did."

I sighed. "Then I think I'm going crazy."

"Why would you say that?" Jacob shook me by my shoulders, his hands trembling. "You're not crazy, Bella! The only crazy people are Felix and his gang."

"I hear noises and yesterday I saw Felix, at the edge of the kitchen, _in_ the house! And on Human Round 2 I had weird dreams about Victoria, and the Volturi, and Felix and you and Edward were in it…"

Jacob just stared ahead and loosened his hold on me. "I wish I could help you, Bells. But I'm not always that smart. This is one of those times; I don't know how to help you."

"Well, this sucks."

"Why?"

"Everything's screwed up."

Jasper POV

Alice had been standing in the middle of the room for more than half an hour. She was starting to worry me. Two days ago—which would be when the Volturi showed up back home—I found her in our room on the floor with her eyes closed and breathing fast and shallow breaths. This kind of thing has been going on since Edward and Bella left. I knew she couldn't sleep—none of us can—but I put her on the bed anyway and let her rest; if she could.

She had a blank expression on her face and her mood was just the same except for a spark of fear and distress. I wanted to wake her out of her vision but that would do no good. She was breathing hard again. I was alarmed. "Alice?" Then she screamed. "Alice!" I got up from where I was to see if I could calm her down—my power of empathy wasn't working.

She screamed so loud I didn't doubt that anyone on the highway could hear. The glass of the windows shook and one of them actually cracked.

Alice was crouched down with her fists closed around her spiky hair, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

A glass filled with water broke, letting the water soak her notebook filled with her creations and assignments. She would never forgive herself if they were ruined so I went to dry it off as best as I could.

She still screamed.

After she'd screamed for five minutes her mouth closed and she collapsed on the floor, still breathing hard.

I needed to talk to Carlisle.

One of our cell phones rang but I didn't check to see whose phone or who was calling and just answered it on a reflex. I then noticed it was Edward. "What do you want, Edward?" I said, irritated.

"What's gotten into you? Ne—never mind, look, Bella and I are coming back soon. How soon, I'm not sure."

"Okay, well, give us a couple of days. Alice has been acting up. Actually just a few minutes ago she was screaming her little head off."

"That's not like Alice."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes like a gossiping teenage girl; it shamed me to act so small. "All I know is that she's been having visions where that kind of thing happens. The other day she was on the floor of our room passed out or something—the whole deal, eyes closed, shallow breathing."

"Call Carlisle," was all he said.

"I was going to when you called."

"Then I'll get off and let you do your business."

"Is that the best way to phrase it, Edward?"

"No, but I've already said it so there's no going back."

"Whatever, good-bye Edward."

I called Carlisle and told him about Alice. He said that he would be over here when he could. In all the years I'd know Alice she had never been this way. Bella and Edward had left many times and she was fine. She wouldn't lie to me if something was wrong. She wouldn't lie to anyone for that matter.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Jasper talks some and I think Alice has a meltdown.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 28  
Bella POV

"Jake you know how Nessie loves you right? Well, she kept talking about you, when we were up there and everything. She missed you. So, I don't know what we're going to do now. Because I know we're not going to make little trips every week."

"I know. The Rez said that their seniors would graduate a little early this year, and my dad keeps talking about how I should apply for a scholarship." He gave a nervous laugh. "I think it's kinda stupid, rushing into everything you know? No offense."

"None taken. So, if you were going to apply for a scholarship, where would you want to go?"

Jacob blew out a big breath. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe somewhere close to here—or at least in Oregon."

"Well, and this is just a thought, what about Dartmouth?"

"Are you serious? Bella, you couldn't even afford to go there—well not without help."

"Like I said; just a thought. But Jake, Renesmee really missed you."

"I know, I know. So what are we going to do?"

I opened my mouth to speak when Edward and Nessie came back. They hadn't even settled in when Edward said, "I spoke to Jasper; he said Alice is having too vivid visions."

"What does that mean?"

"She's screaming and panting."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"She should be."

"I think I'd better go," Jacob said pointing his thumb toward the door.

"Okay, sure."

I watched Jacob leave and locked the door behind him. I wondered for a second if my going crazy had anything to do with Alice's visions.

Jacob POV

I felt something was off when I was running home.

I felt like I was being watched.

The wind was still and—even though it was almost dark—the birds were silent. Out of the many times I've ran through the forests as a wolf, it never felt like this.

A twig broke and I whirled around. There stood a girl the same size as Alice but she wasn't as pale and had longer hair. I saw standing next to her was a tall man that almost reminded me of Carlisle. Now why am I comparing them to the Cullens? I asked myself, because they're vampires, too. Well, not the girl.

The girl smiled an evil grin—a sneer? She said something but her lips didn't move. _I'm Jane_, she said. I put together the tid-bits I'd just witnessed. Short, dark hair, name's Jane, talked to me in my head…

Holy Crap, its Jane volturi! Only she's not. She's too tan and the other Jane doesn't have telepathy. I knew I shouldn't have phased. I sighed and ran some ways into the trees and phased. This was so stupid.

I jogged back only to find that they were gone.

Edward POV

I smelled something when I was out with Nessie. It was in between sweet and musky. I couldn't think of anything that would come even close. It stung my nose yet soothed it. It couldn't possibly be a new hybrid, could it? But what would they be made of? Could it be a shape shifter and a vampire? That's not possible. Leah is the only known female shape shifter and she's still alive.

_Too many questions, too many questions,_ I thought, _too much information for my head to go through only to put together one answer._

I realized that I have never come to a time where there was too much to process, ever. During when I was human, of course, but never did this happen after I changed.

Someone was messing with my head; I could _sense_ it. But I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't locate the source. In two days we would be back in New Hampshire and we would resume our classes.

I thumbed through the old journals from the 1920's. I figured I might as well see what was in these old books.

I was preparing to leave. I was going off because I hated myself. Hated what I was. Back then I was in denial and depressed. Hard times. That was what it was, a decade or so before the great depression. It's sort of ironic.

A lonely childhood, orphaned, deathly ill, agonizing pain from the venom, equals very depressing and very ironic.

But as I've repeated to myself every time I've peeked in my journals, "That's all in the past, I'm in the present." Then I would go down stairs or where ever as I was doing now. My Bella was sitting at the dining table tracing the designs in the wood with her fingers.

She sighed then said, "I know you're there."

"Will I ever get the chance to just sit and observe?"

She did a little head roll and gave me "the look" then said, counting them off on her fingers, "You weren't sitting, and no I don't think you will."

I smiled as I said, "Why so snooty, booty?" In return I received a giggle that escaped from her little, unproportioned, lips.

"Where did that come from?"

"A movie. I don't know which though."

Her face fell back the grim expression she previously wore. She spoke softly, mumbling. "So we're going back tomorrow, huh."

"Yes." My head jerked at the cracking sound. Bella held a chunk of the table in her hand. I hadn't noticed that we had both bowed our heads. "We're going to have to get Esme a new table you know."

"I don't really care. I just don't know why we have to leave. Or why I even want to stay here longer," she said, still mumbling.

"Strange world isn't it?"

"Could you stop with the sarcasm?" She stared me right in the eye and lowered her voice. "I'm sorry."

I reached over and took her hand in mine. "I remember when I was afraid to do this. One touch—and I'd be exposed. You wouldn't be what you are today." I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. "And I wouldn't be what I am now. You saved me from myself."

"A little too melodramatic don't you think?"

I leaned over the table and kissed her and stroked her hair. "There's my Bella, my love." She smiled and kissed me back.


	29. Part 3: Chapter 29

Part 3

Chapter 29  
Bella POV

As I packed up the few things I brought back with me I day dreamed. The only form we of dreams close enough for us without sleeping. Only it wasn't really like dreaming, it was more like remembering.

I was remembering my strange dreams, the odd change in Jacob's behavior at one point or another, the pulsing in my head no more than a few days ago, Alice's extreme visions, and my hallucinations. I wondered if they could be related.

There's no way that everything could've just happened out of coincidence.

Okay, clothes—check, wallet—check, phone—check, Nessie's suitcase—packed. We're ready to go at anytime.

I carried the suitcases down to the bottom of the stairs and sighed looking around the room. We won't be back here for at least a few months. Edward came in and took the bags out to the car. When he came in he put his arm around me and led me to my car. "I'm driving," he said.

"If you insist," I replied.

I closed the door right when my phone rang. I dug for it in my purse and answered. Jacob called. "You said Nessie missed me right? And you want to know what you can do?"

"Yes… Why?"

"You'll see in a minute."

I waited. Jacob rapped lightly on my window. I rolled it down and began to ask for an explanation, "Jacob, what are you doing?"

"The only way she won't miss me is if she's here or I'm there. So," he shrugged, "I'm going there."

"Fine. But don't break my car."

"Sure sure."

I rolled my eyes and rolled up the window

The ride seemed to take longer than usual—even though we'd only gone this way once to and back. And it was quiet. Nobody said anything except when we stopped for gas. Edward would occasionally give me looks that meant _"did he _have_ to come with us?"_

Jasper POV

I could hear Bella's car coming from down the road. But the smell that came with it was revolting. As soon as I saw that… _mutt_ get out of the car, I knew something would go wrong in about 5…4…3…2…

Alice stormed out of the house fuming. She would no longer be able to see what was to come—all because of Jacob Black.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she yelled. She turned to Bella, "Bella, please explain to me why this _mongrel_ is standing _in front_ of me instead of in Washington with the rest of them."

"Alice, Jake is here because of Renesmee. Please understand—it was either he comes here, or she goes there."

"Do you really expect us to allow him move in?"

"No, Alice, I don't. But please, as my friend and as my sister-in-law, let's take this argument elsewhere. You're being rude."

Alice's mouth opened as she searched for words; starting and stopping multiple times. "I—_I'm _being rude? How could you come up with a conclusion like that? Honestly—"

Edward cut Alice off, "But Alice, you are."

"You, too? Why are you all turning on me? What did I do to deserve this?"

I moved to comfort my pixie, "Alice, let's go inside. You need to relax."

"No I don't Jasper. I'm perfectly fine."

"Alice, you're eyes!" I hadn't noticed the change in color until now. They were such a big difference from her normal color.

She stuttered, "What, what about my eyes?"

"Alice, your eyes are half black and half turquoise."

"What?" She darted into the house, crashing into things here and there. When I assumed she was in the bathroom or in our room examining her eyes, she screamed. I shook my head slowly—it was one of her five minute long screams.  
I turned back to Edward, "This is the kind of thing I was talking about."

Bella eyed Edward. "What are you two talking about?"

Edward looked down and sighed, "I called Jasper the other day and he said Alice was acting up. She was screaming a lot and breathing hard often."

"Why didn't you tell me this? If I'd known… then I wouldn't have yelled at her. This is all my fault!"

"Bella, love, it's not your fault. Alice has been like this for a few days now. You need to calm down."

"Okay I'll try. Jasper could I have some help?" I nodded. "Thank you," she replied. Bella looked around, "Um, where is Jacob?"

I noticed Alice was quiet, along with everything else, birds included. "This isn't good." Edward and Bella both looked at me confused. "It's too quiet, that's never good. Bella go check on Alice, make sure she's okay. Apologize if you have to. Just keep her inside! And keep Nessie with you."

"Okay, but why?" Bella looked as scared as I felt.

"There've been a lot of weird things happening while you were gone. Edward, as much as kills me to say this, we have to find Jacob." Edward nodded. "Well, let's move. Bella lock the doors and windows once you're inside."

"Okay," she turned around getting her things and Renesmee out of the car. She kissed Edward on the cheek and hugged me with one arm. "Good luck, you'll need it."

My brother and I took off into the trees in search of a smelly shape shifter.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Yes, I know its been FOREVER almost since the last post (you can blame my teachers). This we I'm on break so I'll be moving some chapters around and that will make the parts bigger-which quite possibly might have part **__**4**__** involved. :)**_

_**P.S. The newest character is named Jayne, she's in this chapter and she's in a few more but she is NOT Jane Volturi she is a completely different person even though they look pretty close. That's just so you're not confused and I believe she was in an earlier chapter also.**_

* * *

Chapter 29  
Jacob POV

I'd circled this stupid mountain at least three times already. I turned around and saw I was—at last—alone; but this would not last long.

I rested against a tree branch for a moment. My two deep breaths were followed by and internal giggling sound. I didn't hear it with my ears; I heard it with my mind. The laugh moved to different locations in the trees. The hairs on the nape of my neck stood on end and made me shiver.

"Boo!" I snapped around and saw a beaming midget with a death look in her eyes. "Aw, did I scare the big bad wolf?" Jane taunted. "I'm not who you think I am." I watched as she inched closer. "In fact, I'm much worse!"

"Worse in what way? Your looks or you attitude?" I chided.

She gaped, "I happen to get a lot of compliments from many males, thank you very much."

"Are you sure they aren't insults?"

She attempted to shove me but I only moved slightly. "I assure you, now, if I may be so bold, as to ask why you kept running away from me."

"I 'ran away' because you're a psycho-maniac."

"You will be hearing from my father about this."

"So let me get this straight… _you _are going to _tell_ on _me_ because I supposedly ran away from you and because I spoke my opinions—right?"

"Oh, you're _good_. Well, I don't know about you but I want to play tag again!"

"Are you kid—no."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me; I said I don't want to play your game of tag."

"Well, I can always make you." Her grin spread wider—resembling a snarl. The words: _you will play with me_ rang through my head in a haze.

"No I will not!" The haze lifted and Jane was nowhere to be seen. Darkness concealed my sight then.

When I woke I was in an unfamiliar room. It was white with many windows opening up to the forest. I almost forgot where I was. Someone cleared their throat. I was relieved to see Bella standing in the door.

"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked.

I nodded. Then I got to the important thing, "Bella, I think we're being followed."

Her face was blank. "How do you know this?"

"Your stalker chased me around Bloody Mountain a few times thinking it was a game of tag. We had a small conversation unfortunately, by the way, they look like Jane Volturi—except she said she's much more inferior. She gets in your head."

"What does she do?"

"She talked to me in my head and tried to get me to agree with her."

"I'm not crazy," Bella mumbled. She smiled and exhaled "I'm not crazy! Edward, I know what's been happening to me and my hallucinations!" She left me in the empty room alone.

Bella POV

As soon as I heard that my hallucinations were caused by a third party, I scurried down the stairs to tell Edward the good news. "Edward! Edward you'll never believe—"

I started, but I didn't finish. I saw Edward but he was different. He didn't look seventeen; he looked much, much older. It was so terrifying. His smooth face was covered in wrinkles and his eyes were darker than black with red edges—and he was so thin; his ribs were visible through his clothes. When he talked, it sounded hollow and worse than a murderer in a horror film. His skin was like the Volturi elders'; thin, pale, and pasty. "What is it Bella?" he asked.

_It's not real, _I thought,_ it's Jane._ "Never mind," I rushed out back to Jacob.

Edward POV

Bella came down in a hurry and stared. She looked me over and horrendous expression took over her face. "What is it, Bella?" I asked worried.

She thought for a split second and said, "Never mind," as she rushed back up the stairs. I had heard her short conversation with Jacob. I thought that someone messing with us on the outside made sense. This _new_ Jane seemed to be the puppeteer handling our strings. I would find them. I recognized the strange smell of a semi-sweet being.

Bella appeared to be too frightened a moment ago so I would leave her a note. Hopefully she would get the chance to read it, because I have no idea of what is to come.

I trudged down the drive to where the concrete met the trees, probing for anyone who was hiding in the trees. A tiny blip appeared on the radar, someone was there, but they were buried deep within. What could it hurt to take a look?

I kept close to the trees, entering slower than normal, using my sharp eyes to see in between the trees. I saw a flash of purple and black deep in the trees, followed by a giggle. I step in more until there is a thick layer of trees separating me from the house, obscuring me from anyone's view. The giggles come from so many places in such short time. A mixture of cool and warm breath tickles my neck. It remains in the same position without moving even the slightest amount. The air coming from the owner of the giggles is like a tornado, the warm and cold fight to be recognized most.

Warm fingers wrap around my wrist as cold lips touch just below my jaw. I know who it is and I know their intentions as much as they know about me. It is best not to move.

* * *

**Leave a comment!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: There's an error with so it will be a while before I can update again.**

* * *

Chapter 31

Jayne laughed, "Ha, you don't know me," she says. "No one does… except your cute little pet." A smirk lingers on the last word. "I've grown since the last time I was around—much like your daughter—we hybrids grow extremely quick. And of course you gorgeous wife, let's not forget about her, she's quite the genius. About that little episode a moment ago, to her you looked _terrible_. I'm sorry I just _had_ to play with your features." She pauses. "I'm rather the jealous type, aren't I?" She pauses again. "Feel free to speak, I don't care."

"Why have you followed us?" I asked. I might as well get the answers I need now.

"Oh, just for kicks. It's gets boring after about fifty years." I risk a glance at her; she appears to be a freshman in high school. "Not too shabby, eh? That's the benefits of being a hybrid, you can change your appearance—well at least I can."

_That's not possible though, their supposed to age quickly_, I thought.

"Oh, but you see, I'm not a vampire/human child. I'm a vampire/werewolf child. If I'm correct, which I usually am, then you should have met my father already. I believe he is your English teacher? Your little puppy ran into us a week or two ago when the little puppy broke his back. It wasn't on accident you know."

"Jacob's precision is too good, even if someone pushed him off he never would have gotten hit like that unless he was distracted by an extremely strong influence. From what I know so far I figured it'd be you or someone like you."

"Yes, so how do we continue?"

"Well," I began, testing, "how about I go back inside… and you… go home."

She scoffed, "Uh, I don't think that'll happen. I understand you're going to class tomorrow, but I'm not going to be leaving."

"And why is that?" I challenged.

She stared at me and spoke each word as a sentence, "You. Don't. Want. To. Know."

"Then I'll be on my way," I turned around and started walking out. A slight breeze and a glance over my shoulder and Jayne was gone.

Bella POV

It was back to school for me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper. Jacob spent some time with Nessie during the day. He took her out to play in a park but I forget the name. When I stepped out of the car, right away Mike flagged me down and came over. "Jessica is only going to be here for tonight," he said, "she's transferring to UCLA I think."

"Do you know why?" I asked. I hadn't seen her much and to leave an Ivy-League seemed like a waste of money.

"She got a call from her parents saying tuition was getting too high; especially since they have to pay for her dorm."

I nodded slightly. At least she could get some sun. I continued to English class with Edward. Once we sat down the students swarmed around us again, not as much as the first day though. By the time class officially started they had spread out back to their seats. Our teacher kept eyeing Edward and me. It wasn't as if he was interested in anything particular, more like he was checking to see if we were okay.

Class ended and Mr. Meyers called us back. "I know teachers aren't really supposed to get involved in their students' personal lives," he began, "but Jayne is very… clever. She can think of ways to harm you and your family in ways that don't involve her lifting a finger. Try to avoid her at all costs, speak softly because if she's close enough she can hear perfectly. If you happen to come across her again, do what she says and be vague."

I thought this over. I had no idea what Mr. Meyers was talking about except for that he knows about the girl that was messing with our heads.

The music class blew by in a haze. I caused that though. I simply shut off my brain and jumpstarted it when I was needed. I'd done that a lot in elementary and middle school. I would just float to my subconscious and absorb information that I'd probably forget within minutes. I could see and hear, I just wouldn't remember. So instead of paying attention, I thought about… well… pretty much everything.

"Bella?" came Mrs. Jo's, my teacher's, voice disrupting my daze.

"Yes, ma'am?" I said, trying to act like I was paying somewhat attention to the lesson.

"Could you tell me what this is?" She pointed to the board that had notes drawn with a key signature right before it. I learned it years ago but I couldn't quite remember, I only knew it began with an A. Edward whispered me the answer quickly and quietly. No one noticed.

"An accidental," I said.

"Good," she replied, "you might want to return to Earth, Bella. The lesson is here not up in space." The class laughed. I thought it was funny, too. All the other teachers would just yell at you saying 'pay attention' 'stop starring into La La Land' etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

It was completely off topic of what I was thinking, but I never noticed how much I cherished sleep as I got older. I almost miss it now, even though I'm never tired in a sleepy way.

I came into chemistry and found Mike and Jessica at our lab table talking to each other. Mike saw me and called me over. Jessica and I hugged and talked about what had been going on since my wedding. Our teacher went over some formulas and compounds that we then had to copy down.

Class finished rather quickly. Jessica exchanged our goodbyes, phone numbers, email addresses, and whatnot. And then, just as quickly as Edward and I had arrived, we were gone.

Back at the house there was a girl at the front door, just standing there, watching us.

* * *

**Please comment!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've just been too busy. I'm working on 33 and I'm afraid there might only be one or two more chapters left. I have another story on here posted which could really use a good title. Please read and let me know, thanks! Oh, shout out to my "editor" Ali (XxPenguinzrulexX****)**

******That's all, please comment for next chapter sooner!!

* * *

**

Chapter 32

We backed away slowly, but didn't know what more to do. If she attacked, then she would take with her at least four people that I love. Edward decided to approach cautiously and I touched his arm to try and hold him back.

My lips trembled as my three word question came out. "Is it her?"

Unknown POV

I laughed to myself, such foolish vampires. I turned and started toward them. I simply loved the terror showing on her face. She was clutching onto that cute vampire I saw the other day. _Hmm, how about a little mind trick?_ I thought to myself. I was two steps from the couple when I stopped. "Jayne," mumbled the girl.

I smiled, someone finally found out who I was. "Yes, and you?" I asked as kindly as I could. It was so hard since being kind was not in my nature. "I know—Bella, is it?" I started to circle them, they didn't move.

I sneered. It was almost funny. They just stood there like cattle about to be slaughtered. I turned in a way so I was facing the man, "Hello again," I paused for dramatic effect. "_Edward_." I dragged out his name.

"So, you're Mr. Meyer's daughter, funny, you don't look like him," Bella said.

"Oh you'll see sooner or later," I said with a hint of a laugh.

Jacob POV

I paced around the room annoyed; _shouldn't they be back by now? _I thought._ For God's sake it's been more than half an hour since their class ended._

"Jake, when are my mommy and daddy coming home?" Nessie asked. She was so adorable; I couldn't believe she wasn't even a year old yet.

"They should be back soon." I looked out the window again for probably the hundredth time. "I'll be right back Nessie, stay inside."

I stepped out the door and took a whiff. I was confused—two vampires near and the smell of something else, a mix of some sort. I scanned for anyone out there that matched the scent. And just down the drive almost on the edge of the trees was the owner of the scent.

Bella POV

I looked from Jayne to Jacob. He'd just stepped out. Jayne looked also and Jacob jumped slightly. Jayne grinned ear to ear with a dark look in her eyes. Without thinking I ran and jumped on her and bit her. She screamed. Her blood tasted disgusting so I tried not to swallow it.

Jacob was at my side and so was Edward.

They ripped her arms and limbs off while I pinned her into the ground. Edward ran into the house and was back in mere seconds with a lighter.

Jayne's dismembered body caught the flame.

Moments later at the bottom of my feet were a pile of ashes and a small, smoldering blaze. I kicked dirt on the small fire to put it out. We all sighed as if a heavy weight had been lifted off our chest.

"She's finally gone," Edward said softly. He put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

I entered the house, tucked my daughter in for bed, laid down next to her and closed my eyes remembering life and listened to her heart beat strongly next to me. "We've come so far, Renesmee. What's going to happen now?" I stood up and walked out looking back at her once before shutting the door. Edward was there waiting for me. "I have something I need to do. It doesn't matter if you don't approve, I have to do it."

"What is it?"

I opened my mind to him, pulling in my shield and showed him my thoughts.

He sighed, "We have to talk to Jacob first to see if it will interfere with the treaty."

My eyes lit up and I kissed him deeply. "I love you, always."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom it's me." It was three in the afternoon now; Jacob said I could do this if I did it the way Edward did the first time.

"Hi Bella, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come visit me up in New Hampshire."

"Of course, that'd be great honey!"

"Oh yeah, Mom? If Phil wants too he can come."

"Ok Bella, I'll tell him. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Oh no, I forgot one thing. If I followed through with my plan then mom and Phil will have to quit their job. Dang it! I physically hit myself.

A few minutes later I called Charlie, "Hi, Dad? If you're not too busy sometime would you want to come visit me?"

"Sure Bells, I think I'd like to see how everything is up there."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you, too Bells."

Now all I had to do was wait for the day to come.

A month later Dad showed up. It was near August. We'd celebrated Edward's birthday about ix weeks ago.

"Hey Dad," I gave him a big hug, trying to be gentle. I'd left my contacts in the bathroom purposefully.

Charlie looked around, "Nice place you got here."

"Thanks," I replied with a forced smile.

"Ok, Dad, I don't mean to put all this knowledge on you since you just got here but…" I took a deep breath. "I don't know if you know but… Edward and I... and the rest of the Cullens are…" I took another breath. "Vampires."

He looked at me with what looked like shock. "I thought you said you would keep it on a need to know basis."

"Well, that's something you need to know."

"Then what's Nessie since you and Edward, um…" He scratched his chin.

"She's a hybrid—a mix. She still eats human food but she also drinks blood."

We moved to the living room to sit down—even though I could stand for years. He sat in the recliner while I sat on the couch. "But how is all this possible?" He asked seeming to be intrigued.

"Honestly, I can tell you I'm clueless when it comes to that subject."

We laughed for a moment then laughter faltered to silence.

"But the reason I invited you here was because," I looked at the wall examining a speck of dust stuck to it. "Was because I want to offer you something. Since vampires live forever, it would mean that… I might live for centuries and you'd be gone before I hit ninety." I sighed and moved my eyes to a spot behind Charlie. "So what I'm saying is… I want to change you. It doesn't have to be now, you can think about it. You _can_ say no."

He was about to say something and decided not to. He sighed. "You're right about all of that. I'll think about it." He looked around again. "What about your mother and Phil?"

I cleared my throat. "They're coming in two weeks."

"So, I'm guessing you're going to give them the same speech?"

"A variation of it at least."

Charlie and I spent the rest of the evening catching up. We discussed vampire things, what was myth and what wasn't, what was happening back in Forks, stuff happening down at the reservation. We took a break so he could get some diner, I cooked of course. Everyone was down by then and Renesmee and Jacob at with Charlie. Charlie stayed in one of the two or three extra rooms across from the one Jacob was in. Tomorrow might be the judgment day.


	33. Author's Note

Hello everyone.

It's been at least a year since I last updated.

I'm not working on Midnight Moon anymore but eventually I plan on re-writing and improving it because the last couple chapters just don't make much sense.

Sooner or later I might upload somewhere an original story and I'd appreciate if you could go and check it out.

Thanks! :)


End file.
